


One Life for Another

by Blotusflower



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: DO NOT COPY, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, Violence, Work In Progress, hybrid human/grim reaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blotusflower/pseuds/Blotusflower
Summary: What happens when a young woman and her newborn baby take shelter in Undertaker's shop on a stormy night, how will he respond when the Dispatch are after the newborn baby. I Do Not Own Black Butler or its characters just the OCs.





	1. Escape and Shelter

12:00 pm Streets of London (Gem's Prov)

It was pitch black outside; the sky was dark as the rain poured onto the sidewalks.

I ran as fast as I could through the streets; looking behind me to make sure no one saw me escape from my hospital bed. The rain pounded harder, as I slipped into a small alley; breathing in relief I allowed my weak body to slide against the wall.

I groaned in frustration when I beheld my attire, I was still in a white hospital robe" Nice, I ran out of the medical client without grabbing my clothes." I sighed.

To be honest I needed to escape that place for his sake. 

I glanced down at the blanket my arms admiring the face of my newborn son. I stroked his soft brown hair taking in his facial features.

"You look just like your daddy," I cooed tears coming into my eyes.

"No I can't think about that now, first thing is we need to get out of the rain." I scanned the area seeing nothing, immediately I stood positioning the newborn comfortably in my arms.  
I noticed him shiver and pulled the blanket more onto my son.

"Don't worry," I whispered.

" I'll find us a place to stay for the night."

The baby whimpered his eyes closed tightly, as I began walking out of the alley.

I ended up on another street, but I didn't expect there to be this many houses.

"This was going to be harder than I thought and I don't see an inn nearby." 

It was late, and truthfully I did not want to knock on doors of strangers for a place for me and Jr.

After I had given birth, I knew I had to leave the medical clinic after all my baby's father Aaron was not normal and I knew that my son would be born the same. 

I couldn't just take him anywhere, I needed a secluded place for us that way I wouldn't have to worry after all being a first-time mother is not easy.

I felt my baby shiver once again, I held him close to my chest, we needed shelter fast. I ran further down the streets.

Hoping for a miracle when I saw it an abandoned building, it was dark and tarred looking but I wasn't picky. 

With sheer joy, I burst into the small building; it was surprisingly warm felt cozy, but the place looked far from it. 

There were piled coffins, jarred organs, and a life-size skeleton that caught my eye.

"How creepy."

Around the area, I saw no one, I approached a desk in the front and gently set a sleeping Jr. on top as I glanced at a small note on it. 

From what I read, this place belonged to the town's mortician.

"That would explain the coffins." He had gone to a convention for a few days and that meant the shop was temporally abandoned.

"What luck! And when he comes back we will be long gone."

I smiled happily taking Jr. in the back to explore our new surroundings. 

To my happiness, there was a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, garden, work area, and a basement. 

My smile grew wide at the luck of finding such a place, but I had to remember it was tempory for the time being. I began to yawn as I stared at the clock, it was 2 am time had went by pretty fast since I was in a panic.

I made my way to the bedroom since I could not find a cradle for my son.

I found baby coffin stuffed it with pillows. 

To my surprise, Jr didn't notice and slept peacefully, while I jumped in the bed to get some well-deserved rest not bothering to take off the hospital gown.


	2. Baby Ryder

Gem yawned, stretching out her stiff limps. 

She turned to the side of the bed and mentally smacked herself, her husband Andrew has been dead for months there no reason for her to continue wishing he still was alive. 

She sighed as her head collapsed in the bed pillow her brown hair flowing freely across the bed, his words echoing in her head.

"Even when I'm gone I want you to continue living for me and for our child, but mostly for yourself. If necessary find someone who will give you more love than I ever could."

A tear slid down her face. 

"No one will love me, not in the way you did Andrew." Gem wiped the tear and walked over to the small coffin where her baby laid.

She smiled, he was still sound asleep. Her hand reached over stroking the baby's messy brown hair.

She was right the baby favored Andrew but had some of her looks. 

She stared down at the infant for a few more minutes before going into the bathroom to soak in the tub.

Gem slowly settled herself in the warm water and began to relax.

She was happy to be out of that dirty hospital gown as the bottom was caked in blood. Gem shivered, the woman hated blood but for some odd reason Andrew was fascinated by it, in fact, the man loved it. 

That was the only thing that had disturbed her about her husband yet she loved him all the more and wished he was still here by her side.

" No more thinking about that now the first thing that matters is Jr's well fair." Gem looked around, she knew that since she escaped the hospital the doctors would waste no time in calling the police who by now were probably at her house.

The woman rubbed her head her body leaning slightly against the tub's rim.

"This is the last thing I need to deal with after childbirth."

She undrained the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. 

"Looks like we are going to have to stay here until I am no longer wanted by the police." Gem went over to the closet to her disappointment, she saw nothing but long black robes with abnormally large sleeves.

"So, this place is inhabited by a male mortician, who from the clothes lives alone. I assume so since a proper woman would have made him throw these out years ago."

Gem decided to search the workshop and hurried downstairs. To her surprise, there was a dresser filled with clothing that belonged to the dead. 

She searched impatiently finding a dark silver dress that was skin tight at the top but lay perfect exposing her curved figure. 

Gem was almost overwhelmed at how attractive she looked but thanked her lucky stars that she ended up finding the dress as she scanned herself in the mirror.

Gem only stopped gazing at herself when she heard the faint cries of her newborn.

"Don't worry sugar, mommy's coming!" She ran to the coffin scooping the infant in her arms rocking him gently against her. 

His cries continued, by instinct, she knew he was hungry and carried him downstairs in the little coffin. Gem scurried to the kitchen where she found some milk and began heating it on the stove, her son's cries ringing in her ears.

"Now now my little cupcake mommy's coming to feed you!" The woman yelled from the kitchen, quickly Gem grabbed a bottle filling it with warm milk. 

She began shaking the bottle, her mind more focused since the baby stopped crying.

"Wait, what?" Gem slowly poked her head out of the kitchen; immediately she pulled it back as she gripped the nearby wall.

A stranger was holding her son! She poked her head out again, so she could get a good look. 

He was tall, creepy looking, had long silver hair pass his hips and wore a dark black robe with a black top hat.

The stranger smiled, cooing the small babe who gazed at him curiously; then proceeded to grip a string of his hair in his tiny fist.

The stranger chuckled at this and held the baby close his chest, something about the moment made Gem's heartache. 

The stranger was being so gentle with her newborn, yet she saw him as a threat either way. She grabbed the broom and when the stranger's back was turned tiptoed to him.

The broom extended above the brunette's head. Once she was at a close distance, Gem swung the broom aiming for the man's head, but with fast reflexes, the stranger caught it easily.

He turned, chuckling at Gem's shocked expression," Heh, I assume this is your mother little one." The stranger said to the child who just stared.

He moved in front of Gem placing the child in her arms, she grabbed the baby hugging him to her.

"You know, if you wanted your son back all you had to do was ask." 

Gem frowned at the man's words.

"Excess me but what stranger randomly picks up a newborn child?" she questioned. 

"He was crying." The stranger said simply. 

"It's wrong and I was getting him food!" Gem muttered walking to the kitchen, the stranger following her. 

He watched as Gem placed the bottle in the baby's mouth immediately he began feeding.

"It's not wrong if it's in your own house, heh, heh." 

The woman froze and gulped as she glanced at the man.

"Y-you're the mortician?" The man grinned covering his mouth with his sleeve," That I am. Undertaker at your service!" he bowed making Gem blush slightly.

"I guess you're going to kick us out now." She said sadly. Gem moved to walk past Undertaker but was grabbed.

"Actually no you don't have to. I have not had live people stay here before and-." He pulled out a poster with Gem's face on it," It looks like you need a place to hide for a while." 

Gem set the baby in his coffin, then snatched the poster from Undertaker's hand and glared at it.

"What the heck! All I did was escape the hospital is that such a crime!" Gem collapsed in a nearby chair, her head pounding from stress.

"According to them, it is dearie." He pulled up a chair next to her. "So, why did you leave the hospital?" 

"If you must know for his sake." Motioning to the suckling baby. Undertaker leaned into the coffin for the first time beholding the boy's bright yellow-green eyes.

"My deceased husband was a grim reaper, we met on a night he was soul collecting with his brother. We kept in contact and eventually married, but one night a man attempted to kidnap me. Andrew fought to the death, but in the end, the man killed him with his own scythe; at the time I was only five months along." 

Tears ran down her face as Undertaker listened intently. 

"I reached the final stage in my pregnancy and I worried that since my child was half reaper would he be born with Andrew's eyes. After I had him, I convinced the doctors to leave me alone with him to check. When my confirmation was correct, I fled the hospital and ended up here." 

Undertaker remained silent absorbing her entire story, she had been through a lot. 

Times would be tough since the police were after her, but he knew that soon Dispatch would be after her too.

He gazed at the small coffin, the baby was a Halfling. It was not unusual for humans and reapers to mate, but it was dangerous because Halflings tended to be stronger and more powerful than a normal reaper. Undertaker tapped his chin in complete thought, the baby would be easy to hide from humans, but reapers were a different story. 

Grim reapers naturally had a strong sense of smell that told them whether someone was supernatural or not. Halflings gave off an intoxicating and easily detectable scent that even the Undertaker could easily smell.

He turned to Gem who had stopped crying.

"You can stay here as long as you want Miss and I'll help to protect your child from the police and Dispatch." Undertaker stated.

Her eyes widened, she had forgotten about those uptight freaks, they would surely be after her child once his existence was revealed.

"But how you going to do anything you're human?" Gem asked. 

Undertaker burst into a fit of laughter, salvia oozed from his mouth, with a little thought Gem mentally smacked herself. "You're a grim reaper aren't you?" 

He stood up wiping the drool from his face," Yep. I'm retired from soul collecting, but that doesn't mean I gave up fighting. So will you allow me to help you?"

"As a widow and single mother yes. As a woman with morals no." Gem muttered as Undertaker shrugged.

"That's good enough for now." He walked over to the baby who was sound asleep.

"Dearie, what's his name?" 

Gem stood next to him and removed the bottle from the baby's grasp. " I never thought of one. I had always expected Andrew to name him."She placed the bottle on the counter then pulled the blanket over her son's tiny body. 

"Ryder." Gem stared confused at Undertaker.

"What?" she asked as the grim reaper smiled showing his teeth.

"Your son looks like a Ryder." 

She reached over stroking his hair. "Ryder, in some weird light I love it."

Undertaker nodded and leaned closer to her.

"And now your name?"

She shivered his voice was deep and seductive. 

"Geminate. My friends call me Gem for short.

Review!


	3. Discovery

" Set it right there." The medics did as the doctor said as they set Andrew's body on the examination table. The body fully covered with a thick white sheet, the doctor moved it slightly to check his face. 

"Oh yeah, that is him would you like me to stay Mr. Spears?" William stood emotionless near the table behind him were Eric and Alan who were leaning against the wall.

Both reapers were trying not to peek at the body.

"That will not be necessary Mr. Richards." he said fixing his specks, " We can take it from here." 

The doctor walked out of the room as William leaned over the table. He uncovered the sheet revealing Andrew's lifeless face. 

Eric and Alan slowly walked over a look of pity and sorrow resting on their faces. 

"Poor Andrew, been dead 5 months and we only found him nine days ago," Eric said rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"Grell must be crushed. After all, this was his only sibling." Alan whispered still staring at the body of his former comrade. 

William directed his attention to the two, his specks glowing faintly causing the two reapers to shiver. Their boss could be scary when he wanted to be.

"Speaking of Sutcliff where is he? We need him in here for the investigation and he's the only one who knew Andrew best, besides Ronald." Eric cleared his throat, his expression changing to that of a bored one.

"Red is still not taking the death well. He's in the hall with Knox." William sighed in irritation.

"Get them in here." Eric disappeared into the hall, reappearing with an exhausted Ronald who was dragging a disheveled Grell.

"Why, why must I go! I can't bare to look upon the body! Oh, Will why must you be so cruel to me!" William closed his eyes, keeping his temper in check.

"Look, Grell, we know you're not up to it but we need you," Alan said placing a hand on the red reaper's shoulder. Tears streamed down his face as Ronald handed him a box of tissues.

"Now that everyone is present let's begin." William removed the cloth so it fell down to the body's waist everything else remained covered.

At the sight of his brother, Grell threw himself at the body, crying and wailing openly.

"Annnndddrewwww!" Eric and Ronald launched themselves at Grell, trying their best to pry the red reaper off the body.

"Red give it rest your acting like an unruly woman who just lost her husband!" Ronald yelled. Grell ignored him, gripping the body tighter he was determined to stay where he was.

"Grell please, Andrew's gone and there no changing that. If your brother was here he would want you to move on and let go of him." Eric stated as Grell sniffled.

"I guess your right I just wish he would have warned me!" He said punching the body with his fists. "Or have left something behind for me to remember him." 

William slammed his scythe against the rim of the table. "If we are done with this late night drama, Sutcliff away from the body or I'll give you over time." 

Grell huffed releasing his dead brother. "Cruel." 

The reapers stretched over the body closely taking mental notes on the bruised and bleeding skin.

What caught their attention the most was a huge gaping flesh wound which marked their comrade's stomach.

"From what we've seen Andrew Sutcliff was definitely murdered," William concluded the others agreeing in unison. 

Grell scanned the flesh wound recognizing what caused this, his eyes widened anger boiling. "His scythe. The wound was made by Andrew's scythe? Someone killed my brother with his own scythe!"

The reapers remained silent, they had never seen Grell this angry before. They had to be careful if they said anything that sounded negative toward the situation, the red reaper would pull out his chainsaw and everyone would pay. 

True, Grell had come a long way since the Jack the Ripper murders, but he still had bloodthirsty tendencies that arose in his moments of extreme rage.

William bent down as well observing the flesh wound, Sutcliff was indeed correct the wound was deep enough for a scythe. 

He turned signaling the reapers for their attention, "Where is the scythe?" Alan stepped forward a file of papers in his hand, he read one of them aloud. 

"Unfortunately, the scythe was missing when they retrieved the body." Grell clenched his fists.

"So whoever has the scythe is the murderer," Grell muttered as Eric sighed, yawning.

"Not necessarily Red, our scythes resemble human garden tools anyone could have taken it."

William nodded, as Ronald used a reflection tool to see the bruises on the body closely, "He didn't die right away, but he was continuously punched and kicked before the final blow. Also whatever he was fighting probably has the same amount of bruises because he fought to the death."

The readers carefully pondered Ronald's words. 

"He was fighting a supernatural creature who was not a reaper," Alan replied.

"Andrew fought hard but knew he would not survive. Maybe he was fighting to protect something but what? The only thing he had was Grell." Eric added. Grell shot him a glare.

"It is 10 o'clock since we could not figure this out overnight we will resume in the morning. Good night everyone." William concluded walking out of the room, Eric following right behind him. 

Ronald yawned and made his way to his room. Alan, on the other hand, grabbed Grell's arm holding him back.

"Yes, Alan?" He pulled Grell into a secluded area in the room.

"I have something for you." Alan searched through his stack of papers pulling out a file and giving it to the reaper.

"What's this?" Grell asked eying the file curiously. 

"A new reaper record has just appeared and I wanted you to see it. I was afraid if I showed William he'd keep this from you. As you know reapers are either born or made. The file states that this one was born two days." Alan whispered. "I suggest you read it quickly." 

Grell shrugged reading its contents, his mouth agape. 

Fresh tears surrounded his yellow-green irises.

"I-I'm an uncle!"


	4. Meeting my Beloved

Gem sat quietly at a desk in the parlor, a blank sheet and quill mocked her. The woman was depressed and stressed out of her mind because of the police, the baby and most of all dealing with the death of her beloved Andrew. 

To deal with the pain, the brown-haired beauty distracted herself by cleaning and cooking around the parlor, occasionally she would sew clothes for Ryder or help Undertaker with the bodies.

Unfortunately, seeing the bodies only made things worst. 

Every time Gem looked inside the coffins, Andrew's face would come to mind. She now sat near her desk trying to think of a good story to write for her job.

Gem was a journalist for the London Gazette and a darn good one too. Her writings were very well known by many in the city, only they had no idea the articles were written by a woman. In the newspaper, Gem went by her alias name G. M Nikon who would give advice whether it was on politics, family life, courting or problems in society. 

Personally, to keep anyone from suspecting who she was her boss Mr. Crowds gave her a private office, but the catch was Gem had to enter in the back alleyway for safety.

Her job was hard and tiring but paid extremely well, the reason Gem was able to pay for her and Andrew's nice townhome. How she longed to return to it but sadly could not. Her current situation was not easy but with Undertaker's assistance, it was bearable. 

He even made himself Ryder's personal babysitter and playmate, at the thought Gem strolled to the doorway leading to Undertaker's shop. There he was working on the bodies while keeping an eye on a peacefully sleeping Ryder. The mortician gave her a smile then returned to his work. Gem sat back at the desk placing the blank paper and quill inside of it.

She decided to write the article later after all Gem was on maternity leave because of Ryder and she still had five more days to finish it. "You don't look so good, dearie." Gem jumped almost falling out of the stool she sat in, the woman glared at the mortician. 

"No, in fact, I'm right as rain." He chuckled, then frowned. "You may say that but I'm a divine being dearie I can tell when something is wrong long before you can. And if you don't rest you'll get sick." 

She stared at the floor," Humans are such fragile creatures." Gem stated, Undertaker, laughed at her words as Gem went to lie on the sofa. "Heh, how did you know about the reaper saying?" 

The beauty gazed at Undertaker her eyes filled with sorrow and longing. "Andrew taught me that life is precious. You reapers are not as immortal as you seem, after all, if you get thorns of death or are killed with your own scythes your goners. But, you ignore this and don't really value life, yet humans are fragile our lives are a fleeting moment. I try and cherish every bit of mine."

"Such wise words from someone so young. You are right many reapers don't value their lives because they believe they can live forever. It is rare for a reaper to care about a human life." He said.

Gem remained silent her eyelids closed as tears marred her cheeks. "Not unless the reaper is truly in love with one," she whispered. Undertaker's smile vanished, he was curious about Gem's relationship with Andrew from what he had heard their love went farther than any between a human and a reaper.

He moved to sit on the floor in front of the sofa, scooting until he was close to Gem's face. "How did you two meet?" The brunette perked up surprised but grateful that someone wanted to hear the tale. 

"I'll tell you." 

The Past: Gem and Andrew's first meeting- age sixteen

It was a dark starry night, Gem and her best friend, Ira were walking home from stacking newspapers at the London Gazette.

"Ah, my shoulder is killing me! How long before we become journalists Gem?" Ira said massaging her tense muscles. 

Gem twirled her long strands in her hand," I told you if we want to become journalists then we have to work our way up the ladder and it's going to be a lot harder since we are women."

Ira clenched her fists, "No matter! There is nothing wrong with our gender and it has nothing to do with the job, why must society be so harsh!" Gem placed her hand against Ira's mouth.

"Shh, it was not our choice we were just born into this cruel world. All we do is deal the best we can. Now keep your voice down its late and we don't want to attract attention." Ira frowned, but nodded.

"Whatever we should not have to deal with it, let's just get home I'm getting a chill down my spine." 

The girls hurried down the street when they were ambushed by two robbers. "What do we have here two lovely young ladies." 

They moved close to Gem and Ira, one of the guys pushed Ira against the wall and began searching her for valuables. 

The other held Gem to the ground as Ira struggled, she opened her mouth to scream, "Don't even think about it or we'll kill your little friend here." He said motioning to Gem, fear in her eyes.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind caught the group's attention a young handsome man stood a few feet away perched casually on the side of a brick wall. He wore a dark black suit with a tie and held in his hands a circular saw.

"Gentleman why must you be so violent after all these lovely ladies have done nothing to deserve your hatred. You should go home like good boys and think about what you've done." He stated waving his hand in a feminine motion.

"Yeah right, like we gonna listen ta you!" the second robber charged at the man who smiled sinisterly," So be it your funeral." He pulled the cord switching on the scythe that resting in his left hand. 

The robber began throwing punches at the man who easily and skillfully dodged the hot-tempered thief. With a flip, the man slashed the robber's shoulder sending him into the ground writhing in pain, "Frankie!"

The other one grabbed a pipe charging at the man, "No one hurts my brother!" He said swinging the pipe and missing the guy by a head.

"Really darling? Ironic." A voice from the roof said, immediately a figure dressed entirely in red jumped in front of the man.

"Because no one tries to hurt my brother either! "Without hesitation, the man in red drove in chainsaw into the robber who eventually fell down dead.

"You know Grell I could have handled that myself," Andrew said gathering the souls of the robbers.

"But you didn't, besides you know how protective I am! I can't bare to see my baby brother hurt!" Andrew rolled his eyes, his fingers stroking his cherry blonde hair.

"Your worse than mom you know that." Grell crossed his arms," Is it my fault that I'm the spitting image of our dear mother, absolutely not!" Andrew glared at Grell. 

" First off we look like dad. Second, you and I only inherited mom's eyes. Third, I was only saying you were overprotective and it's not your fault since you're practically a woman." Grell smiled embracing his brother, their attention moved to Gem who was trying to awaken an unresponsive Ira. 

Andrew walked calmly over to them, he leans toward Ira feeling her heartbeat and sighing happily.

"Don't worry she'll be okay." His yellow-green meeting the beautiful ruby colored eyes; for the first time, Andrew felt himself grow weak in a human female's presence.

"Thank you." She said standing to her full height; from where they were standing Andrew was three inches taller than her. "I'm Gem Collins, my friend you saved is Ira Lampard and you are? "Andrew stood nervously still staring into the brunette's breathtaking ruby orbs." Andrew Sutcliff at your service. "A huff was heard behind him and the reaper sighed," Oh forgot! This is my big brother Grell Sutcliff." Gem stared at the man confused because he was in female attire; "Charmed to meet you, darling!"

"Nice to meet you. I love that color on you." Grell squealed and jumped about happily. "I like this girl! Anyway, we must go chao darlings!" He flew into the air landing on a nearby rooftop to wait for Andrew. 

"Will I ever see you again?" Gem asked her beauty shining in the moonlight captivating, Andrew. 

He took her hand and kissed it. " Of course." Andrew handed her a whistle, Gem took it confused.

"This is a special instrument of my own creation, only I can hear its sweet melody from wherever I am. Blow it and I will come as promised." 

With that Andrew did a flip landing on the rooftop, him and Grell soon disappearing into the realm of the reapers.

Gem took a breath as she ended the story, Undertaker staring at her with a blank expression. "Heh, adorable story but seems a little farfetched for one referring to love."

She glared standing from the sofa," Well it really happened and besides we were not in love yet! I don't care if you don't believe my story just spare my feelings, after all, I am a widow!" 

Immediately, Ryder's cries echoed through the parlor a sigh escaping Gem lips.

"If you'll excuse me I need to check on my son." The new mother stomped out of the room leaving Undertaker to rethink his last words.


	5. Clues

Grell Sutcliff bolted from his room, skipping down the hall merrily singing a tune he conjured up overnight.

"I'm an uncle, I'm an uncle!" As soon as the words left his lips, the red reaper was tackled to the ground by nonother than Alan.

"Grell I told you not to mention the file!" Alan whispered while looking around to make sure their superior wasn't nearby. "As I said before William has no clue about the child. If he finds out, the entire division will be hunting down the newborn."

Grell's eyes widened in realization, he couldn't let Dispatch get their hands on the baby. If they did then the redhead will never see his nephew.

"Understood," Grell replied. The brown-haired reaper removed himself from his friend and proceeded down the hall with Sutcliff on his tail. 

When Grell and Alan reached the end of the hall they were met with a cold glare from their boss.

"Sutcliff and Humphries you are both late," William stated, his scythe tapping lightly against the tiled floors.

The two apologized as a portal was opened, quickly transporting the reapers to London. They landed in front of a medium-sized townhouse, on a small block that appeared to be abandoned. 

"What are we doing here boss?" Ronald said wiping dirt from his uniform.

"According to the weapons department, this was where they sensed Andrew Sutcliff's scythe," William muttered straightening his spectacles. 

The group of reapers stared at the building unconvinced. Grell frowned and addressed William, to him the location was an unusual place for his brother to have been at the time of his demise.

"Your kidding Will. This drafty old building, I highly doubt my dear brother ever came here," he said smelling the foul air of the human realm. William ignored Grell's comment and walked into the building with the rest following. 

When they entered, everything was covered in yellow tape for investigative purposes. The reapers pushed passed the tape and began searching the house. It was not bad looking, just dusty and dirty, not to Grell's liking. 

"Hey, guys over here!" The reapers turned to Eric's voice and were shocked when they found Andrew's circular saw neatly huddled in a broom closet.

William smirked, shoot Grell a look that clearly stated, "I told you so." Grell huffed gaining the other reapers attention.

" So the scythe was here, but what was it doing in a human home?" he asked, while Eric cleared his throat. "Maybe it's because Andrew associated with humans, Red." 

Grell frowned, shaking his head violently. 

"No! I was with Andrew almost all the time and he has only associated with a human once! Other than that, I made sure he was always in my sights!" 

This caught William's attention, "He associated with a human, when?"

All eyes were on Grell, who gulped nervously. 

"About six years ago, we saved a girl and her friend by killing and gathering the souls of two robbers. When we were done, Andrew stayed to talk with the woman for a while, then left with me to Dispatch." 

William absorbed the information while some of the reapers continued searching the apartment.

"What were they saying?" Ronald asked as Grell fumed. 

"How the heck was I supposed to know! After the soul collection, I jumped on a roof to powder my nose!" 

"Why?" Alan asked looking the reaper in the eyes. Grell blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, Alan you see the moonlight was making my skin a bit pale so naturally I..." Grell didn't have time finish when Eric shoved a hand over the red reaper's mouth.

"Not that," Eric said bringing the conversation back to its intended topic. "Alan meant, why would Andrew stay to talk to a mortal woman. Unless, Red did Andrew come to London all the time?" 

Grell removed Eric's hand from his face, leaning against a nearby wall. 

"Yes as far as I know." the red reaper said looking completely bored playing twenty questions with his colleagues.

"Guys! come see what I found! Seriously look!" Everyone rushed to Ronald, who held a black and white photo of Andrew and next to him was a beautiful woman in a wedding dress.

"That sly dog! Went and got himself married!" The reapers huddled closely observing the photo.

"I thought it was against the rules to marry a human?" Eric commented.

William shifted his scythe to his right hand, "Actually Eric, there is no rule against it. It is common for reapers and humans to interlope."

Grell moved closer to the group, gasping at what he saw. 

"That's her!" Grell shouted pointing his finger at the photo. "The woman he spoke to six years ago! I can't believe he didn't tell his own brother that he had fallen in love!" 

William smacked Grell with his scythe, then addressed the group. 

"Now that we have the scythe and know a little more about Andrew's private life, we must locate the offspring by first finding the mother." 

Alan and Grell became nervous, Ronald looked to William questioningly,"You mean his kid?"

William continued, "As Sutcliff has stated. Andrew met this woman six years ago from the point they were married to now. I can guess he impregnated his human bride creating a dangerous hybrid. When we find them we must take the child for the mother's sake. A human has no idea how to raise a divine child." 

He held his scythe making a portal, all the reapers went through except Alan and Grell. Alan grabbed the red reaper by his shoulders. 

"Change of plans. Grell, at all cost you need to find that baby before Dispatch does. Hopefully when you find them protect your sister and nephew with your life." Alan desperately stated. 

Grell smiled his sharp teeth glistening, "I have already been demoted once. It matters not whether I do if it's for my darling nephew! Andrew gave him to me and I am sure not going to let anyone take him from me!"

The red reaper leaped to a nearby rooftop giving Alan a wave as he darted across London.

"That's what I hoped you say." With that, the brown-hair reaper disappeared into the portal with the others.

Please review!


	6. Close Call

Gem unwaveringly made her way down the London streets, a cloak encasing her entire body. Her hood covering her hair, but Gem's face remaining visible. The woman's maturity leave was over and she needed to return to her normal daily routine. Which obviously would not be normal since your being hunted by the authorizes and a society of divine beings forced to seek refuge in a mortician's shop. 

Gem huffed, her thoughts going to Undertaker who was at home watching her newborn. She was still upset with him, clearly, since this morning the woman had not said a word to him before she bolted out of the door. She felt guilty for her anger, but the man or in this case reaper had mocked her pain. Gem took a deep breath and tossed the thought out of her mind; she finally reached the small news building and as always strolled into the alley to the backdoor as always.

Secretly, Gem hated having to do this. For once, she wanted to enter the front door like a normal employee. But Mr. Crowds had insisted, good writers were a dime in dozen and Gem had a rare talent for it. Furthermore, females had a bad standing in society so this habitual incentive was necessary for everyone's benefit or so he had told her. 

Gem knocked three times on the door before a young woman with bright orange eyes and creamy mocha skin answered.

"You're late." She smiled and hugged the woman.

" Yeah, I know that Ira. Gem hurried into her office, hanging her cloak on a hanger hook, just as Ira handed her a cup of coffee as she sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"So, I see you got yourself in a bit of trouble," Ira stated taking a seat, her legs crossed. 

Gem sipped the beverage her gaze refusing to meet her friend's gaze. Ira somehow had the ability to read people like an open book. 

"You know about the police?" Gem asked as Ira nodded. 

"Does Mr. Crowds know?" She asked again, this time Ira shook her head.

" No, and I have made sure he won't find out until this is all over." She took out a huge bag filled with wanted posters with Gem's face on them. The new mother smiled, feeling some weight lift from her shoulders.

" Thanks, Ira. How did you manage to get all these before seven?" Gem asked always suspicious but always knew the answer. Ira was a five-star employee, she made things happen and got her work completed tasks before hours before the day was done. How she did things was somewhat inhuman. 

"I'm only half human remember? I can move very fast, besides the posters were not hard to locate. Now let's change topics I need details on the newborn!" Ira said leaning until her face was inches from Gem's. Gem chuckled at the sight.

"Okay, okay! You have a healthy god-son who has been named Ryder." The new mother stated watching Ira squeal happily.

"I knew you would have a boy! Oh, Andrew would have been so proud!" Ira said thinking of all the presents she could spoil the child with. 

"Yeah, he did want a son, but there is a slight problem." Gem stated. Ira stopped her face expressing worry.

"What is it?" Ira asked Gem took in a breath. 

"Ryder has Andrew's eyes." Ira froze, immediately she sat down to think about the situation.

"The eyes of a reaper. You know, if you weren't human I would suggest moving to the realm of the reapers but since Andrew was murdered they are probably after you too." Ira muttered.

"Yes and the reason I staying with Undertaker." Gem said when Ira's eyes lit up.

"Awesome you're staying with Adrian?" Ira asked as Gem looked at her confused.

"Adrian? Wait, you know him?" She nodded moving her chair closer to Gem. 

"We were old friends a few centuries back. Adrian Creeven is his real name. In the reaper realm, he is known as a legend!" 

Gem was awestruck, from her first encounter with the mortician she would have never known he was famous.

"Then, what in the world is he doing decorating bodies for funerals?"Gem asked very confused on Undertaker's riches to rags story. 

Ira moved closer to her friend so their eyes met.

"For some reason, Adrian went into early retirement. He came to London where he made a new life for himself away from his kind." Ira explained to Gem as she allowed the words to seep into her.

"I wonder why he left?" Gem asked causing Ira to shrug and get up from her seat.

"I have to go. I'll leave you to your writing." Ira was halfway to the door when Gem stopped her.

" Oh, Ira please tell Mr. Crowds that I will be working from 7-12 from now on," Gem muttered as Ira nodded. 

"Of course, if he needs an excess I'll tell him it's because of the baby." She then walked out, shutting the door behind her. 

The rest of the day was spent writing advice for her segment and answering fifty questions at a time. It was hard but brought Gem a sense of joy and determination for her work. When the clock struck 12, Gem gathered her cloak. Adjusting it so she would remain concealed from the world. 

She waved goodbye to Ira who promised to come by and visit her at the shop soon. Gem smiled, walking out of her office, she froze when on the roof in front of her were three reapers. 

Gem hid in the shadows of the alley, from where she was their words were well-defined in her ears.

"Did you find him yet?" one reaper asked the other two. 

The pair shook their heads indicating no. 

"We need to find him soon. There is no way I'm telling William he's disappeared." The reaper stated as the other two reapers nodded, fear evident on their faces as they ran across the tops of the roofs. 

Gem held a hand over her heart, relieved that they did not find her. 

She managed to slip out through the other end of the alley, recognizing the path to the shop. When Gem reached the parlor, she hung the cloak and collapsed on the sofa exhausted.

"That was too close!" she muttered. Precautions had to be made if she wanted to stay out of trouble.

She looked around not hearing Undertaker or Ryder. Gem got up and found a note on the kitchen counter. 

Dear Gem, 

I had to deliver a few guests to their homes. I know I had to watch the baby, so I took him with me. 

You should just see the way he shows interest in the bodies! He will make a great reaper someday. Anywho we will see you soon! 

-Undertaker 

P.S: Don't cook we are bringing food home. 

She nearly bent over with laughter at the note, his handwriting was not the best but Gem was able to read the words. Since Undertaker had Ryder, this was a good time for her to get some rest before he handed her charge back. 

The new mother yawned as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. 

A sense of bliss washing over the young woman. Her eyes began closing until she heard a knock at the door. 

Gem groaned, she had forgotten this was a funeral parlor after all and Undertaker forgot to switch the sign to closed. She got up, straightened her hair and proceeded to answer the door like a noblewoman would have if she truly were one.

"Hello, welcome to Undertaker's shop," she said greeting the customer with a smile.

The figure walked in covered in red from head to toe, Gem stared in shock at the man in front of her. He was very handsome and strangely he looked familiar. Her heart stopped when she saw his yellow-green eyes.

"Thank you, darling. I'm here to see Undy, unfortunately, he does not seem to be here." The reaper said not paying attention to the woman. 

"Y-yes he's out." Gem stuttered, slowly moving to a nearby wall, her hand trying to locate the broom. 

The man began walking to the door, " Well, if he comes back tell him Grell Sutcliff came by." 

Gem stared in shock, she knew that last name.

"Sutcliff?" Gem whispered as Grell turned around his eyes widening.

"Y-you're the girl!" He shouted, shutting the door and walking towards Gem.

"I have been looking everywhere for you!" Grell said getting closer. 

She panicked grabbing the first thing she felt, which happened to be a mop. Gem swung it at the red reaper's head. Luckily, he ducked at the right moment as she fled into the living room still swinging the mop at his head.

"You and your pals will never have my son! He's the only reminder of what I've lost!" Gem yelled continuing to swing the mop before Grell swiftly caught it.

"Look Gem is it? I didn't come here to take your child. As his uncle, I came to protect him from my boss, William who wants to take him." Grell explained hoping the human woman would calm down. 

Gem wedged the mop from his grip as the reaper continued to talk. She noticed a few tears covering his eyes. 

" Like you, that baby is the only thing I have left of Andrew and there is no way I'm letting Will have him either." 

Gem threw the mop in the corner and embraced the red reaper who tightened his hold on her.

"Thank you, big brother." Gem said as Grell smiled pulling from the embrace.

"So, my darling brother married you?" Grell asked looking over her while Gem blushed. 

" I wanted to invite you to the wedding but Andrew said you really couldn't keep a secret." Gem stated as He crossed his arms.

"Sad but it is true! Your wedding would have been headline news in Dispatch!" Grell exaggerated making Gem laugh watching at how eccentric her brother in law was compared to Andrew.

Gem had heard many stories of them as children, but they didn't do Grell justice. Andrew and Grell were polar opposites how they got along were beyond her understanding.

" Since you're here Undertaker took Ryder with him for work purposes so how about you sit here and I'll make some tea." Gem said welcoming the red reaper.

She went to the kitchen and looked curiously when Grell began following her.

"Oh please let me help darling. Tell you what I'll make scones for the tea!" The reaper went to the cabinet pulling out the necessary ingredients.

"Are you sure Grell? Andrew said you weren't good at baking." 

He frowned again and began mumbling.

"He breaks a tooth on one of my first batch of cookies and I never hear the end of it! Don't worry Gem I can do this, and I was a child when I made those cookies." Grell reassured her.

"Ok." Gem said nervously pouring water into the kettle.

Five minutes later Gem and Grell sat the tea and scones at the table, they spent their time talking and drinking tea.

Fortunately, those were only things that did not get poisoned since Grell mistook the salt for sugar when he was preparing the scones, but Gem fixed the mistake.

"Why does William want my child doesn't he any of his own?" Gem asked when her brother in law chuckled his sharp teeth visible.

"That's not really the case darling, its dispatch that is ordering this. You see they believe that humans should only raise fully moral children not ones who are half." 

Gem frowned, outraged she slammed her tea on the table after hearing Grell words.

"It is not my fault that I fell in love and got married to a reaper! You said it is common for reapers to pair themselves with non-reapers!" Gem shouted addressing Grell who sipped his tea, unfazed by his sister in law's temper. 

"It is but many of the half breeds are born in our realm, Dispatch has problem with them because at least one parent is a divine reaper. Now as you know if Andrew were alive-. 

Gem sighed cutting Grell's sentence, she knew what he was about to say.

"I know. The situation would be different but my situation is already difficult since my child will outlive me." Gem muttered. Grell stared at his sister curiously trying to understand where their conversation was going.

" You see when I married Andrew I shared his lifespan. Now that he's dead my mortal span has been restored." She stated down sadly at her half-eaten scone, as Grell reached a hand to rub her shoulders. 

"Ryder will outlive you since half breeds have a normal reaper lifespan." Gem nodded tears escaping her eyes, Grell pulled a velvet tissue from his pocket and gave it his sister.

"Darling, do not fret I promise to look after Ryder if anything happens to you and if you want I can be the one to take it!" Grell stated unusually giddy about the prospect of taking his sister's soul. Gem's eyes widened in fear, Andrew had that same happiness when it came to human life and death. It didn't unnerve, until now.

"That won't be necessary Grell! I would appreciate if you would raise Ryder if anything happens, but as for my soul no thanks." Grell shrugged his shoulders, unaffected by the rejection.

" Suit yourself, darling," he stated placing a scone in his mouth. Gem took the opportunity to pour more tea into their cups. Just as their talk ended, Undertaker came walking in with Ryder giggling in his arms. 

At seeing Grell he took action with swift speed, Undertaker set Ryder on the sofa and went for his scythe, but was grabbed before he could reach it. His yellow-green eyes met Gem's lovely reddish ones her eyes holding sadness and longing.

"It's okay Undertaker, Grell's on our side and he is my brother in law." Undertaker's mouth gaped, his eyes widened beneath his bangs.

"Your husband was a Sutcliff?" Undertaker said taken aback that someone like Gem could somehow be related to Grell. She nodded, Undertaker went silent before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, he held his sides and fell to the floor.

"Of all the reapers, you choose this crazy reaper's brother!" He forced himself from the floor only to be met with a deadly stare from the angry twosome. 

"Undy, that was not funny! You are absolutely horrible for saying that!" Grell said as Gem nodded in agreement. She walked over to pick up her son.

"Don't worry Grell, I was mad at him yesterday for a similar reason, now I have another prolong it." Gem explained watching Undertaker frown at having made Gemtwice as angry in only a few days.

"Come, Grell let's continue our chat in the parlor." Gem said positioning Ryder on her hip while carrying the tea to the shop. Grell followed carrying both teacups but paused to talk to Undertaker. 

"By the way, Undy I have decided to spend the night. My sister needs more family bonding plus I will not have her be influenced by a half mad hatter!" He yelled retreating to the parlor.

Undertaker sighed and removed his hat showing off his luxurious locks.

" This is going to be a long night." 

Please Review!


	7. Grell meets his Match

"Man guys I can't believe you guys lost Sutcliff." Ronald yelled frustrated with their current predicament. 

"You mean you lost senpai." Eric stated rolling his eyes and placing his arms behind his head," Big deal it's not like finding him was important anyway." 

Ronald glared at the reaper before speaking, his teeth clenching. 

"Try telling that to William. We are going to get overtime because of you and you know I don't do overtime!" Ronald muttered wanting so badly to knock Eric out when he smirked.

"Actually it will be red's fault so blame him." Eric replied ignoring Ronald as he face-palmed.

"Earth to Slingby. He is not here so as second in charge you're taking the blame." Ronald said as the cocky expression melted from Eric's face, eyes widened in realization. 

The reaper stomped his foot into the ground, cursing under his breath. Alan remained silent watching the ordeal, he knew where Grell was but there was no way he was letting Ronald and Eric know his whereabouts.

The trio reached Dispatch hoping not to run into William, unfortunately he was the first to greet them.

"Boys, I don't see Sutcliff with you?" William said frowning at their failure to find Grell. Eric stepped forward, a hand rubbing his head nervously.

"Sorry boss, we searched everywhere in London. He vanished." William fingered his forehead once again that idiot would cause him more paperwork. "That's impossible no reaper can vanish without a trace." 

" That's what I said and besides his scent is too easy to detect since he started wearing perfume." Ronald explained. 

They inwardly shivered recalling of when he first bought the overbearing vile. 

The scent was mixed of cherries and raspberries creating an unearthly combination.

"Is there a way Grell could be in human disguise that would be a good reason if his scent is gone?" William muttered fingering his chin. "True it took me months to find him disguised as a butler for one of the phantomhive's relatives. In that case, send more circuits to search the townspeople quickly without being seen." 

At his command, they left to gather the others including Alan who prayed Grell was strong enough to protect the child.

 

Undertaker pushed the cover off the coffin, stretching his muscles. Grell spent the night at the parlor because of this the mortician was forced to lay out a coffin for his companion, while Gem and Ryder occupied the bedroom. 

The mortician had a guest room, but Grell preferred the coffin since last time he recalled sleeping in one it was quite cozy at least that was partially the truth.

Grell wanted to keep an eye on Undertaker, wisely the red reaper knew he would never inflict harm on Gem or his beloved nephew but the retired reaper was a deserter. 

A rouge who left their strict society to live his own life. 

He admired his bravery for doing so but was still suspicious of him to insure that Undertaker would stay where he was all night. Grell placed his coffin on the ground underneath the mortician's whose was propped on a nearby table. 

Reapers generally do not need sleep, consequently the red reaper talked persistently until Undertaker, out of absolute boredom, fell asleep.

"Morning Undy! How did you sleep? Do you have any dreams you want to share?" He just stared at Grell mumbling something under his breath, then proceeded to the kitchen where Gem was making breakfast.

The reaper looked shocked that she was wide-awake and active at 6 am, but pushed the thought aside when her voice brought him out of it.

"Morning Undertaker she said not glancing in his direction.

"Morning Dearie, you're up quite early." He stated watching her carefully.

She spoke still concentrating on fixing breakfast.

"I'm surprised Ryder was crying all night." 

Without warning, Undertaker spun Gem around trapped her to his firm chest.

Gem eyes widened, she could feel his muscles through the cloak.

"Dearie, you should have told me and I would have been up to help." Undertaker muttered as Gem blushed and pulled from the reaper back to the stove.

"I didn't want to disturb you besides I heard Grell chatting with you all night." Gem stated cracking some eggs in a skillet. 

"That reaper was chatting all night because he was being overprotective of you making sure I wouldn't seek upstairs in the middle of the night." Undertaker said a lace of annoyance in his voice. Gem's blush increased it was now at her ears.

"W-why would he think that, you wouldn't do anything at all would you?" Gem asked as he chuckled.

"No love, but I don't blame him. He lost a brother losing the remainder of his family would kill him."

She nodded in agreement similar to her Grell had overcome an analogizing mourning period, the reaper probably felt that he had nothing left to live for.

"I feel his pain so much it hurts." Gem whispered allowing tears to flow from her eyes, Undertaker watched silently as Gem cried he somehow managed to wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair gently.

"Dry the tears dearie, it doesn't suit you." He whispered. She looked at him, her eyes red. 

"Thank you for all you have done, many people would have turned us into the authorizes but you didn't for that I'm grateful." Gem leaned over placing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Wiping the smirk off Undertaker's face as he stood emotionless trying to regain his façade.

"Hey you two, guess who's awake!" 

Gem and Undertaker gazed at the door to Ryder settling comfortably in his uncle's hold. The baby giggled, kicking his feet slightly.

"Oh, you have those adorable eyes of Andrew's!" Grell cooed rubbing the baby's nose with his own causing him to giggle even more.

"Well, Grell I thought you hated children?" Undertaker stated, the red reaper frowned.

"I never said I hated them! Unlike other children Ryder's less temperamental." He said shifting Ryder upright so the baby was leaning on his shoulder, once his eyes caught sight of his mother, he squirmed reaching out to Gem. She smiled, taking the boy in her arms.

"Alright baby, mommy got you. Guys, breakfast is ready you can help yourselves." The two reapers gathered breakfast as Gem fed Ryder.

Afterwards, she allowed Grell to play with Ryder in the bedroom, while she and Undertaker cleaned the kitchen.

"I have to say dearie you are sure are handy in the kitchen with preparing meals." Undertaker complimented Gem turned to the reaper.

" Thank you. After living with a reaper for a husband, I picked up a few things especially how your world works compared to ours. If you don't mind me asking, but is it really that strict?" Gem asked Undertaker who moved closer to her.

"Yes during the time I was there, but they have lessened the rules a bit." he replied helping her with the dishes. 

"I'm sorry but I can't imagine living in such an enclosed environment." Gem said stopping when she realized her outburst could cause a nerve to shatter." I'm sorry it's none of my business." He chuckled, bringing her comfort. 

"Your right, after all, you are human you see yourself inferior to us even though in my opinion it's the opposite." He stated.

" What you don't see me as a creature below your kind." Gem asked. 

"Dearie, I don't consider myself a reaper anymore and no I don't. Yes, reapers are more advanced but I wouldn't say they were better than anyone else." He said then whispered.

"Especially someone as kind as you." His arms were on her waist as Gem was pulled closer to him, body heat combining with other as her hands touched his chest feeling an irregular heartbeat.

The moment was short-lived when a ring of the door alerted them to a customer Gem nervously pushed him away from her as she went to answer it. Undertaker's gaze followed her until she disappeared into the shop his heart pounding violently.

"What is wrong with me, I shouldn't feel such weakness." He stated.

Gem in the parlor opened the door surprised to see her best friend.

"Ira, You're here! How did you find me?" The woman smirked, orange eyes glowing.

"Mr. Crowds informed me that you had the day off because of a guest and I came to check on you." Ira muttered, ushering herself inside the building. Gem crossed her arms, eyebrow arched.

"And you came to see your newborn god-son." Gem guessed as Ira nodded quickly.

"By the way, the police have sent detectives to your house so any belongings you require I can get without being seen." Ira stated a frown on lips when mentioning the authorities. 

"Thank you but that won't be necessary I can go get them later." Gem replied almost lost in thought. They retreated to the living room where Undertaker sat a large grin on his face as he saw Ira.

"Why if it isn't Princess Heliostat of the Chamber Sanctuary Palace. Nice to see you again." He stood from his perch as Ira tackled the reaper in a hug which he affectionately returned. 

"I abandoned my status a long ago you silly reaper! I go by Ira Lampard now. Adrian, I have heard from Sebastian that you prefer Undertaker, how fitting." Ira said gazing around the room which was quite homely compared to the dimly lit parlor.

"Heliostat?" 

Both turned to Gem, she appeared nervous and confused not just from the exchange but also what happened with the mortician a few minutes ago.

"That is her real name. She is an official of the angelic sky kingdoms and she has lived for a hundred years now." Undertaker explained. 

Gem stared at Ira shocked, she knew about her best friend being a supernatural creature but never had she imagined that the young woman was a hundred years old. Ira lightly bumped his arm. 

"Your one to talk Adrian. Your age is tripled." she bragged, the reaper laughed gently shoving her as Gem smiled, they must have been best friends as her and Ira are.

"What kind of creature are you Ira?" she asked curiously. The woman took of her dusty brown coat unveiling a pair a large white wings with gray tips on the ends.

"My mother was an angel of great hereditary and beauty. My father a handsome and humble human." Ira stated flapping them as Gem placed a hand on the soft appendages on her friend's back.

"With this settled, where is the baby?" Ira asked as Undertaker pointed upstairs to his bedroom. Ira flew to the stairs and walked hastening to the top.

"So you two were friends long ago?"" Heh, you can say that dearie."

She noticed the tone in his voice and arched an eyebrow, slowly walking over to him when a scream made her freeze. Grell ran full speed down the steps, until he reached the pair. Immediately, he jumped in Undertaker's arms trembling.

"There's a horrifying creature upstairs and she's come to take the baby! Quick Undy use your scythe!" Grell yelled in fear as Undertaker chuckled when Gem spoke. 

"Grell that is my best friend Ira. She is Ryder's honorary godmother and like you is here to protect him." The red reaper frowned jumping out of the mortician's arms.

" That angel?" The young reaper stated in disgust. 

"That's half angel you over dramatic diva." 

He looked toward the stairs to Ira, a hand on her hip as the other held Ryder. 

Grell crossed his arms, not pleased with the turn of events. 

"No way am I sharing my darling nephew with an angel!" Grell stated as Gem sighed, while moved closer to the group. 

"To bad curly sue whether you like or not we both have ties to this child and if you think you can keep him from me your dead wrong." Ira hissed her tone sending shivers down his spine, instinctively he knew she was not a forced to be reckoned with. Undertaker smirked at the exchange. 

"You haven't changed a bit dearie." She warmly smiled at Undertaker and glared at Grell.

"By the way I thought I recognized you, your Andrew's brother." Ira said looking him over. "Very tacky color choice." 

The red reaper fumed his death scythe appearing his hand, Ira saw this and a large glowing sword was summoned to her. 

Gem knew what was coming next and quickly stood between the two stubborn creatures.

"Stop it! You both will get along or else none of you will be allowed to see Ryder."

Their eyes widened at her words, the baby was the only thing was a worth living for, with a sigh both put their weapons.

"Thank you. Grell how about to assist Undertaker with his guests while Ira and I have some time to ourselves. I will call you when lunch is ready." 

Grell nodded looking back at Ryder who cuddled into Ira's chest.

He glared at the angel who stuck her tongue out at him and nuzzled the baby's head as she followed Gem to the kitchen.

"That woman will pay!" his mind yelled before he disappeared into the backroom of Undertaker's parlor.


	8. Unexpected

Four months passed since Gem and Ryder came to live with Undertaker. It was now a cold September, Gem bundled her new coat close to her body. Her thoughts wandering to infant no, toddler. 

Ryder was out of his suckling stage, these days the bundle of joy was preoccupied with crawling and teething anything within his reach.

It was troublesome especially for Grell, who watched him most of the time since Undertaker was overworked. Gem learned September was a strenuous month for all reapers because this was when most expirations occured, forcing more and more reapers from their realm. Undertaker's job was no less useful, along with the reapers his workload tripled. The reaper was in a tight spot because he had fallen behind on the bodies due to his insistence on watching Ryder. 

Gem having discovered his predicament, convinced the reaper to allow Grell to watch Ryder on grounds that the boy start spending with a blood relative. Undertaker mustered enough restraint to give the boy to the red reaper. 

Grell easily took over that task of babysitter so Undertaker could focus on his work. 

Despite the arrangement being beneficial to Undertaker's business, Gem knew the mortician missed spending his hours with the boy and promised that after he finished preparing the bodies Ryder would be his for the rest of the day.

Her proposal earned Gem a wide smile from the reaper who made sure to finish his work early to relieve Grell of the child. Speaking of the red reaper, he was taking temporary residence with in the parlor which bothered no one except for his new rival. 

Ira made it a routine to visit to amuse her god-son and quarrel with Grell. More often, Gem could be seen lounging on the couch with ear plugs while the half-angel and reaper bickered.

The woman giggled at memory as she walked, pulling a scarf around her face and neck.

The police were still searching for her, but by this time they were practically on the verge of giving up any day, Dispatch on the other hand was a different story.   
Undertaker, Grell and Ira witnessed groups of six to eight all across London, confirming the child and its mother were still in danger. 

Everyone at shop started taking extra precautions by placing black curtains on the windows and lit heavily scented candles to block out Ryder's irresistible scent. Gem disagreed with the candles, their aroma overwhelming but was convinced they were necessary if the boy was to stay hidden. 

"Welcome back dearie." Gem heard Undertaker say from inside the living room. The woman hung her new coat on the rack, she walked to where his voice came from. 

"Are you done working?" Gem asked hands on her hips when he chuckled nervously. Gem leaned forward gently grasping his chin.

"Undertaker?" her voice was serious as ruby eyes engulfed his yellow-green ones.

"I'll go finish." The reaper stumbled to the backroom of his workshop while Gem went to find her other companions. The scene before her was Grell and Ira fighting as usual on the couch. She observed Ryder in Grell's lap as he sucked his thumb, unaffected by the adults' feud.

"So this is why Undertaker's not done with his work." The woman muttered not so pleased. 

At the sound of Gem's voice, the reaper and angel nervously turned in her direction. Ryder, on the other hand, held out his arms as Gem settled him on her hip. The two opened their mouths to speak, but were interrupted.

"Let me guess she started it, he started. Give it a rest you two, its Ryder nap time and I don't want to hear anymore while he is down for the count." As if on cue, the boy yawned, Gem carried him over to his small coffin bed and tucked him in.

"Did you see any of my co-workers while you were out?" Grell asked attempting to ignore the angel's violet stare. 

"Not this time, but I will make sure I get home sooner." Gem replied, staring at her sleeping son's form, she stroked his tuff of brown hair.

"How was he?" The new mother asked as Grell threw himself aimlessly on the arm of the couch. Ira rolled her eyes and retreated to the kitchen, not willing to deal with Grell's dramatic display. 

"Exhausting! That little dickens teeths everything! Grell stated. 

"That's the point genius!" Ira replied her attitude causing the reaper to rub his head as if he was in agony, ignoring the angel sassiness. 

"As we speak my precious jacket and vest are in the wash!" the reaper yelled letting out a dramatic sigh while Gem came over and kissed his head.

"I'm so sorry darling, but when you decided to stay with us you automatically volunteered to be the babysitter!" she said mocking his voice. He huffed, growling when he heard Ira's giggling. 

"It wasn't that funny!" Grell muttered pouting.

"Yeah, yeah you diva!" Ira replied walking out of the kitchen, gliding her fingertips across her extended wings.

"If there is nothing else I'm going to go take a bath. I need it after a long day." Gem declared, moving toward the steps when Ira stopped her.

"Actually there is one more thing. Undertaker informed me he will allow you to do tasks outside such as shopping or retrieving items from your house on one condition." Ira stated.

"And that is?" Ira looked away nervously before revealing a floral bright pink bonnet from under her wings. 

Gem right eye twitched at the sight of it.

The bonnet was girly and covered in flowers, the entire hat made corpses more appealing.

"No, no, no, no, no! I refuse to wear that repulsive excuse for clothing!" The woman then ran upstairs mumbling under her breath.

"Thank goodness! She refused that horrid thing, for second I thought I would have to bring out the matching dress!" Ira said almost sick as she took a glance at the dress in the closet. 

 

Gem dipped her toes into the warm water slowly but all at once, she slipped in the tub breathing a sigh of relief.

"Just what the doctor ordered." Gem whispered laying her head back until all of her hair was dripping wet. Her dark brown lock flowing unreserved in the water.

She began washing her body then switched to her hair, her mind moving to Undertaker.

"How can someone be so infuriating yet alluring at the same time, it's so confusing I shouldn't be feeling this way." 

She trailed her nails through her hair without noticing the door flung open to relieve a red faced Undertaker.

"AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" 

They both stared at one another shock, Gem moved to cover herself with a towel but it was no use the reaper had seen everything. She avoided his eyes and looked to his hands instead, Gem saw a towel and duck in them.

He was there to take a bath too. A certain reaper and angel must have been too busy arguing to let the guy know that she was in the tub. 

Undertaker stood frozen almost lifeless until Gem cleared her throat knocking him out of his stupor.

"Um, I kind of have to change so could you-." He nodded before slamming the door shut. 

Gem leaned against tub, allowing her body to slide to sit on the floor as she struggled to control her heartbeat. Little did she know, Undertaker was on the other side doing the same thing.

"I'm in trouble." Their minds echoed simultaneously.


	9. Family

That night everyone collected themselves into the kitchen. Gem and Undertaker sat as far away from each other as possible the earlier epidemic still fresh in their minds. 

The retired reaper and human remained silent not saying a word to one another, of course if they wanted to talk their conversation would be easily drowned out by Grell and Ira's petty-minded argument.

"Red is a more suitable color than purple!" Grell shouted as Ira yawned, then glared at the red reaper in utter boredom.

"Oh, really I disagree diva. Purple is the symbol of royalty but you wouldn't know that considering you're from a poor social class."

Grell stood from the table his eyes locked with the angel's violet ones.

"I am not low class wench! I'm a deadly prince!" the reaper stated making the symbol with his gloved hand. 

Ira gave the reaper a disturbed and somewhat confused glance.

"What did you just do with your hand?" Ira asked uncomfortable, Grell smirked sharp teeth gleaming.

"That is my signature trademark! Let's all the reapers know how deadly I am and not to pick a fight with this reaper!" he said twirling wildly.

"It also lets them know that you're a total idiot who enjoys wearing women's clothing and causing trouble for everyone!" the angel added. 

Grell growled before lunging Ira pinning her against the nearby wall, he pushed her creating a large dent. Ira responded by punching and kicking his face relentlessly. Their fight ended with Undertaker grabbing Grell and Gem moved Ira toward the stairs. Both shoved forward trying to escape their captors, bent on destroying the other.

"Stop it! Now is not the time to kill one other. Look we are a family united in one purpose, to protect my son. If our family crumbles because of your squabbles then Ryder is doomed!" Gem explained. The angel nodded, allowing her temper to calm.

"Your right, Gem we are a family even if I can't stand that diva. I promise I will not physically fight him anymore for Ryder's sake." Ira declared as she softly flapped her wings.

Grell huffed gaining the room's attention, Undertaker released him and the reaper stood arms crossed against the wall not gazing in their direction.

" Grell." Gem muttered standing in front of him, her eyes pleading with his own.

"Oh all right! I'll cooperate with that beast, only for you and my nephew's sake!" Gem smiled tackling him into a hug.

"If we are a family darling, we surely are a messed up one." He stated before retreating to his coffin bed.

Ira followed suit using whatever energy she had left in her body to drag herself upstairs to the guest room. Gem however cleaned the kitchen before carefully carrying the sleeping baby to Undertaker's room settling him in the small coffin bed. 

Before long she decided to quietly check on Ira in the next room, the angel was fast asleep without a care in the world. Her wings largely outstretched covering the entire bed as she nuzzled into a large feathered pillow mumbling the one name Gem was shocked to hear from her friend's lips.

"Undertaker." Ira muttered dreamily, the woman gazed questioningly at the snoozing angelic being.

"Undertaker why would she be mumbling his name in her sleep…. they were friends a long time ago right?" Gem whispered staying longer hoping the answer would escape the brunette's lips but unfortunately nothing else did and the human woman left still curious. 

As she walked back into the room, the woman was shocked to find Undertaker sitting on the bed watching Ryder sleep. 

He brought his hand over the baby's head stroking the small brown strands, the sight making Gem's heart melt for a moment, she imagined what it would be like if Undertaker was Ryder's father.

"No Gem! You can't be feeling this way he's your friend! There is no way he can be anything more!" her mind screamed. Gem ignored it, continuing to observe the moment before walking silently over to him.

"Undertaker." Gem said.

"Heh hello dearie." He said still concentrated on the boy. 

She took the opportunity and sat beside him her eyes centered on her sleeping son.

"You're so good with him."

Undertaker chuckled his eyes glowing faintly beneath the bangs.

"Thank you dearie, he's just a joy to look after! A little light brought into my life." the mortician stated his grin growing wider. 

Gem giggled and placed a hand over her heart when she saw Undertaker reposition the blanket to cover the boy's frame.

"Have you ever considered having a kids?" Gem asked wondering if she was stepping on a boundary. 

He paused thinking over her question carefully. 

"The thought never really crossed my mind. I always keep myself busy, never having time to think about settling down and starting a family besides dearie I'm too old for that." 

It was now, Gem's turn to laugh she fell onto the bed with glee and laid comfortably positioning her arms behind her head.

" I doubt that! If you did have children, I bet they would be the most beautiful creatures in the world since they will take after their Dad."

A smirk crossed Undertaker's lips as he gazed down at the woman.

"So dearie your saying you find me attractive?" Undertaker asked as Gem's eyes widened at the realization of her words and panicked when the reaper undid his bangs to reveal his breath-taking yellow green orbs locked on her. 

He pounced on Gem his body pinning her to the mattress, their eyes remaining on the other.

"In order to have children, I need a mate and I wouldn't mind my children resembling you." he whispered in her ear. 

Gem blushed wondering if he was serious. He tightened his hold on her waist and stroked her hair while admiring her ruby colored eyes.

"You have very appealing eyes Gem." Undertaker said feeling the heat radiating from her body, the woman shook her head unconvinced. 

"Have you not seen your own I have never seen a reaper with such brilliant eyes." she muttered. 

He remained silent bringing her head close to his and brushing his lips over hers. She shivered wanting nothing more than to kiss the reaper mentally Undertaker agreed and leaned forward to capture her smooth mouth until loud cry interrupting the two. 

They looked at the fussy baby and Undertaker quickly removed himself from Gem.

"Oh sweetheart." She said situating Ryder in her arms and rocked him until his cries subsided in whimpers.

"Heh it's getting late I-I should go." Undertaker muttered moving to the door before Gem seized the sleeve of his cloak.

"Wait Undertaker...um is it possible to visit my home tomorrow since the police are no longer a threat. Please there are still a few items I wish not to leave in that house."

He fingered his chin before allowing a soft sigh to leave his frame.

"Only if I go with you, after all the reapers are still a problem. Grell and Ira can stay here to watch the shop and the baby."

"Thank you" Gem whispered as the reaper leaped down the steps his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Undertaker landed skillful into the coffin ignoring the fact that Grell was wide awake braiding his hair.

"You're such a fool." he stated plainly.

"Really?" Undertaker questioned "Why is that?" 

The red reaper stood near older reaper's coffin tightening his grasp on it in frustration.

"If you break my coffin I'll bury you alive six feet under with chains and locks." Undertaker's tone was dead serious making the younger reaper step back slightly.

"You're falling for my sister. Don't try to hide it no matter how much you attempt cast out your emotions I know you care about her. Yet, I do not know how deep your feelings are so-" The mortician said nothing as Grell continued.

"I only have one thing to say. Don't break her heart or I'll break you." Grell threatened as Undertaker allowed a dark chuckle to escape his lips.

"Little reaper do you know if I wanted to I could kill you right now and no one would be the wiser. But since you provide me laughter and assist in protecting the child, that's the only reason you're still living. On the contrary, Gem would be very upset as well, she can't lose a brother when she has lost her mate." 

Grell gulped when the reaper turned to him eyes glowing.

"I desire no pain or suffering to be brought upon her." Undertaker stated looking at the clock. "I believe it is pass your bedtime little reaper good night." 

With that Undertaker shut his lid leaving a very nervous Grell to sleep with his eyes open for the remainder of the night.


	10. The Life you Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In loving memory of my precious best friend Suzie Harewood may you rest in God's protective arms.

It was barely 8 in the morning when Undertaker and Gem departed for her home. It was still dark and fog decorated the streets, the air was very cold making the woman tighten the grip on her coat. 

She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from complaining about having to do this so early but again Gem would have to remind herself of their current situation and how they could not risk the baby's safety.

"We're here dearie." Undertaker whispered as Gem stared at the small town house. Last time she was here Andrew was brutally slaughtered in front of her eyes. She hopped out of the wagon to stand next to Undertaker who like Gem stared silently at the building.

"Shall we go in or would you rather head back now?" The reaper asked concerned for the human woman in front of him. 

He wasn't naive, the scent of death surrounded the street corners and the house. The reaper didn't know how Gem's husband died, but the heavy scent of blood gave him a hint.

"N-no I need to do this, I will not have my past haunt me any longer." Gem stated walking on the stairs but was held back by the mortician. She looked at him confused as Undertaker pointed to the yellow tape surrounding the door. 

The woman face-palmed, if she had attempted to open the door Gem would have broken the tape giving the authorizes a clue in finding her.

She turned seeing Undertaker smirk, while waving his long black nail in her face.

"Let's be more careful shall we Gem."

"You knew this was a trap and still agreed for me to come here?" Gem asked. He took her hand in his own, stroking it gently.

"It was your heart's desire to come here dearie, who am I to refuse a lady's desperate request." Undertaker whispered, the woman placing a hand over her heart touched by his concern but a little insulted when he used her way of healing from the past as desperate. 

Gem tossed that thought aside it was for her best interest to never understand the mind of the grim reaper. Being married to Andrew, gave her a front row seat in the whole experience and the woman grew to appreciate his kind.

Yet in a way Gem pitied the reapers being raised in a society obsessed with death and perfection was scary in her eyes. 

No wonder Undertaker was insane, the guy just wanted to be himself and society didn't allow him to. 

How Grell stayed carefree and flamboyant was beyond her knowledge maybe he just didn't let it get to him or ingored it?

"Come dearie." Without warning Undertaker pulled his death scythe from his cloak and encased Gem in his right arm. His scythe illuminated, with a flash of light, they were instead the house.

Undertaker only laughed positioning a finger to his lips at Gem's shock reaction. 

" How did you do that?" she asked. 

" That's a secret!" Undertaker stated as the woman rolled her eyes.

Andrew had done the same thing when there was confidential information on an assignment (obviously when he went soul collecting he didn't tell her who he was reaping).

"Whatever, just make yourself comfortable while I gather some things." Gem said proceeding upstairs while Undertaker collapsed on the couch. 

She stormed into her bedroom gathering all her clothes, toiletries and blankets in a suitcase. Next, Gem went to the baby room and crammed all Ryder's toys in a bag along with his blankets and her photo book. Afterwards she dragged all of it down the steps.

"Good only one more thing to get." Gem muttered heaving. 

The brunette darted to the broom closet to retrieve Andrew's scythe a look of shock crossed her face as she slowly opened the door. She collapsed crying because the scythe was nowhere to be seen. Undertaker kneeled to the floor allowing the woman to weep in his shoulder when her tears dried Gem explained the situation to an equally angry Undertaker.

"Do you think the police took it?" Gem asked as the reaper sniffed the area and frowned.

"Doubtful. I smell the reapers' scent all over the house. The weapon is in Dispatch's hands." Gem cried some more before Undertaker used his synthe to flash her and the belongings in the wagon. 

She remained silent when they reached the safety of the parlor.

Undertaker and Ira graciously carried all of Gem's belongings to her room since she was a too distracted to do. As the angel and reaper brought the last of the belongings inside, Grell appeared in doorway waiting for Gem who soberly emerged from the wagon.

"Darling! How was the trip? Did you get everything you needed?" 

She stared at the red reaper, sadness in her eyes.

"Not everything Dispatch took Andrew's death scythe. I'm sorry Grell." She whispered tears streaming down her face. 

He remained silent as he brought Gem into his arms where she continued to cry. 

Grell bit his bottom lips holding back his own tears, the scythe was very important to Andrew and since both Stucliffs wheeled chainsaws it signified their bond as brothers. 

Now Grell felt as if that bond was broken when Andrew died.

"Come on, Grell I'll make us some tea."Gem said grabbing his hand dragging him to the couch and settled the reaper next to Ira. 

They glared at one another before sliding on the other ends of the sofa as Gem brought out the tea.

"Where's Undertaker?" Gem asked as Ira sipped her tea before answering her friend's question. 

"He received a new guest. The funeral is a week from now, but he is getting an early start on the body." Ira replied. 

Gem nodded understanding the importance of Undertaker's work, but it was disappointing he wouldn't be able to join them.

She sat across from the Grell and Ira in a nearby chair, smiling as her son began making cute baby sounds in his coffin. She brought out her photo book and opened it so the angel and reaper could view the content. The photos were mostly of Gem and Andrew spending time as a couple or attending social events.

Grell stared in awe at the book, every photo he saw made him feel as if he was seeing a new side of his brother. 

"I never knew my brother had an interesting personality!" the red reaper chirped. 

"Did you think he was always so serious? Andrew did have his funny moments. I recall when I was sick, he tried to cook me dinner and like you he was terrible cook!" Gem said.

All three burst into a fit of laughter after Gem's statement, Grell admitted his sister in law was correct. The brothers lack of culinary skills meant they ate in Dispatch cafeteria or got food from the mundane world. 

"Hey, you know we should do a candlelit ceremony for him what do you think?" Ira asked wanting their pair's opinion. Grell agreed, but Gem was uncertain. 

"If it doesn't inconvenience Undertaker we could." Gem said still unsure of the idea. Ira waved off her friend's concern.

"Don't worry, Adrian will be fine with it!" Ira explained as she began carrying three candles outside to the backyard, luckily Undertaker had a private garden facing the woods and it was dark and the stars were out. 

Gem's gaze remained to the sky as Ira and Grell set up the candles all while arguing of course. After all the candles were arranged and lit, Grell went inside returning with a giggling Ryder who awed at the lights. 

The candles were positioned carefully making a huge heart in the middle of the lawn, they stepped inside gathering the spare candles from the box. Each person held one and sat in remembrance of their friend, brother and spouse.

" Who wants to start?" Ira asked as Grell gave Ryder to the angel and moved in front, eyes focused on the candle.

"Andrew you were my darling brother and other half I'll miss you dearly." Grell said lighting his candle and continuing his speech. "But, you could have warned me you ungrateful brat! No offense, when you disappeared I was worried!" 

Ira cleared her throat to stop Grell's, then she took his spot before beginning her speech. 

"What can I say, you saved my life and Gem's when we were in a pickle. I admit I was suspicious, when you admitted you two were dating but with a few words, I knew you loved her and would treat her like a queen for that I thank you, Andrew. For the happiness you gave her and my handsome god-nephew." The angel said cooing the baby in her arm then lighting her candle. 

Gem was next, she nervously walked to where her friends stood and took a breath. All the pain from the loss flooding through her and realization hit. 

She would never kiss Andrew again or feel the warmth of his embrace. 

Never again laugh or cry with him or reach out to him when he was needed. 

He would never get to see his son grow up and have a family of his own or play with his grandchildren. 

"My soul mate, my lover and husband. There so many things I could call you Andrew but most of all you were my best friend and you loved me unconditionally. You had my best interest at heart and protected me from dangers I wasn't even aware of at the cost of your life. You saved me and our son. If you were here I know you would dry my tears and say not to cry for you because you're happy now. You always carried me in your heart and now I carry you forever in mine my beloved mate I'll miss you."

Gem gently took off her ring and embedded it into the middle of the candle then lit it. Everyone allowing their tears to shed, fixed their eyes on the starry skies catching only a mere glimpse of a small star shining ever brightly down on them. 

"Thank you."


	11. Madness

An exhausted Ronald hauled himself from the portal, the reaper was barely able to breathe and his strength was waning. He didn't even enough energy to carry the mower on his shoulders and settled for riding it in the halls. 

The reaper spent the last six hours searching for the child and Sutcliff. The child was bad enough but the red reaper had been missing for three months. 

Personally, Ronald was worried that the same fate that had befell Andrew was bestowed upon Grell but tossed the thought aside as he swiftly reached William's office. Ronald straightened his tie and took a breath, he was sent by Eric to report their findings to William which as usual turned up nothing. 

The reaper knocked on the door hoping to receive an answer, but got nothing. He waited and yet William still did not answer. Giving up on patience, the young reaper stormed in not mentally prepared for what he witnessed. 

The room was dark and unorganized, papers and office supplies decorated the floor. 

Clothes lines hung across the walls all piled with his boss's garments.

Ronald took in the atmosphere shocked, he had not expected William to be this scatterbrained.

Remembering why he was there in the first place, the reaper crept into the room his glowing eyes scanning the dark for his superior. He eventually found him behind his desk huddled in a fetal position wearing his striped pajamas since his uniform was on the clothes line.

"G-Grell?" the older reaper uttered only seeing Ronald's shadowy figure. The younger reaper kneeled down to him.

"No sir its Ronald Knox, his apprentice." He stated shaking his head.

William wouldn't admit it but without Grell around, the head of the company was in turmoil to the point of madness. If the red reaper stayed away any longer then William would end up crazier than Undertaker and that was saying something.

"O-oh." William whispered, coughing to clear his throat. He stood desperately trying to maneuver himself to his desk.

"Did you find the child and Grell?" William asked in his usual voice.

"Sorry Senpai we searched for six hours and still no sign of red. He's-uh disappeared." Ronald replied as William slammed his fist on the desk. 

"No! he's not it's impossible and you know it!" William seizing Ronald by his tie and forcing the younger near him.

"Wait- you have found him you're just not telling me! Where is he you ruffian! Where is Grell!?" William shouted shaking Ronald violently.

Immediately Eric's saw landed in between them cutting Ronald's tie and causing William to huddle against the wall in fear.

"Come on man that was my best tie!" Ronald groaned as Eric rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the head of the company.

"We're not hiding Grell, William he's gone as Ron said." Eric stated watching his boss close his eyes going back to his desk pushing his insanity on hold. 

"I see, now there is only one thing to do. We must disguise ourselves among the humans to find Sutcliff. My suspicions have been confirmed, where we find Grell then we find the child." William said holding his head in pain before slipping back into insanity. 

With Gem and the others…..

"And here we are little one, you look so cute!" Undertaker said as he finished tying a nice gray bonnet on top of Ryder's head. The boy fussed wanting to get the embarrassing clothing off of him.

"Now, now you must wear that or Undertaker won't give you a bone shape cookie later." Gem said walking into the parlor. Ryder stopped fussing and reached for Undertaker who put him in a small baby carriage with a long black veil so no one would see the toddler. 

"Grell, Ira come on!" Gem shouted positioning a hat matching Ryder's bonnet with a black veil on it. The hat was a dull color but it was better than that pink bonnet Undertaker suggested.

"You look lovely dearie." Undertaker muttered before sneaking Ryder one of his bone shaped cookies, making the mother frown at the reaper's actions.

"Stop. If he eats sweets now it will spoil his dinner!" Gem said taking the basin from Undertaker and setting it on the front desk just as Grell and Ira appeared.

"Ready darlings! I can't wait to go dress shopping! I need a jacket by the way since someone ruined mine!" Grell said pointing to Ryder who only giggled at his uncle's funny voice.

Ira stood with utter disdain for the reaper as she dawned on disguise.

"You know if someone where to look up crazy it the dictionary, I swear your name would be in there right next to Adrian's." Ira stated as Undertaker chuckled while Grell attempted to punch Ira but was stopped by Gem.

"We don't have time for this everyone in the wagon." The human woman commanded. Grell huffed before stomping out of the door with Ryder's carriage, Ira followed behind silently.

"Ugh, they act like children!" Gem shouted, Undertaker placed a hand on her own.

"That's not such a bad thing. A baby, two bickering children and a perfectionist mother. Heh, it's like I have my own family!" he whispered in amusement. 

Gem glared at Undertaker her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I am not a perfectionist! Now straighten your hat and let's go!" Gem yelled, stomping outside to the carriage, a smirking Undertaker behind her. 

To be continued…


	12. Phantomhive

"Will you move over to your side of the wagon!" Grell shrieked. 

Gem rolled her eyes and looked into the wagon where her son, Ira, and Grell were, since there obviously was no room in the front with she and Undertaker.

The human woman nearly pulled her hair out at what she saw.

Grell was seated on the right side of the wagon while Ira remained on the left a white chalk line divided them.

"First of all, I'm clearly on my side. If you take off those funny looking glasses, you would see that ya dirtbag!" Ira stated plainly as she rocked Ryder in her arms. Grell clenched his fists, this girl was absolutely infuriating now he knew how William felt about his antics.

"Why you brat I uta-"before the reaper could finish Ira retaliated.

"What change your name? Because Grell sounds like a crow throwing up its lunch." That comment earned a chuckle from Undertaker and a hand-clap from the baby.

"You two give it a break." Gem said repositioning herself next to Undertaker. Grell huffed casually laying on his back, he sent a glare toward the angel.

"Wrench." He whispered closing his eyes. 

What Ira said next pushed him over the limit.

"Unpure one."

It wasn't long until Grell was attempting to choke Ira, his actions were stopped when Gem tackled the grim reaper. Using her weight, she pinned Grell to wooden base of the wagon. 

"Grell calm down or else you'll hurt my baby!" The human woman yelled before turning on her best friend.

"Ira, for the twentieth time, stop patraizoning him! Honestly, I wish you would get along!" Gem shouted. She took a deep breath and climbed off of her brother in law, then snatched Ryder from Ira's hold, before resuming her seat next to the mortician. 

"We are approaching the market so get your cloaks." Gem muttered keeping her fiery gaze on Ira and Grell.

The angel and reaper nodded reaching for a box that was filled with colored cloaks. Ira took one that was a dark purple and enfolded her wings inside it. Grell took a black one since there was no red cloak. Gem put on her veil covered hat and positioned Ryder in the stroller as Undertaker halted the wagon in a nearby alley. 

"All right dearies, we can split up but try not to get caught. I have a feelin some other reapers may show. So make this a quick trip." Undertaker said carefully putting the stroller on the ground and covering it with the veil.

"Whatever, as I was saying, I need a new jacket. I'll see you darlings later!" Grell then used his reaper speed to push through the crowd. 

Gem groaned as she watched him leave before turning to her best friend.

"Follow him and make sure he stays out of trouble." Gem muttered receiving a frown from Ira. She moved to protest, but a harsh glare from Undertaker and the angel shut her mouth.

"Yes." Ira said quickly hurried to where she knew Grell had gone. 

"Shall we?" Undertaker asked taking Gem's hand and the stroller in the other.

"Let's see I think we need milk, eggs, fruit, bread, sugar, some vegetables, maybe meat, and finally tea." Gem stated committing everything they needed to memory.

"Whoa dearie, I don't think we need that much food." Undertaker replied his concealed eyes gazing at Gem who was examining and placing fruit inside a basket.

"We have no choice there are four of us in the house and no offense but secretly Ira eats like a pig." 

The retired reaper held his side laughing.

"No arguments here but she's always been that way even when we were-." Immediately Undertaker paused in his sentence and brought his attention to their surroundings. 

Gem noticed, more curious than ever about Undertaker and Ira's previous relationship.

"When you two what?" Gem asked as Undertaker remained silent and continued pushing the stroller to another stand in the market.

"Undertaker you haven't answered my question." She said taking the stroller from him. The mortician only smiled wrapping his sleeve around a confused and flustered Gem. 

"I promise it's nothing dearie. Now we have three fussy children to shop for remember?" He stated changing the subject. Gem chuckled and handed the stroller back to Undertaker. She knew he was hiding something about Ira, but decided to let nature take its course. 

The woman would find out in her own time.

A few minutes went by and the pair almost acquired everything they needed.

"Good, the tea is the last thing on the list and with time to spare!" Gem declared relieved that they had not run into any reapers during their shopping endeavor. 

"By the way where in the world did Ira and Grell go?" she asked scanning the crowd.

"Over there, dearie." Undertaker whispered pointing to a dress shop in the window was the pair. Grell was hugging his new dark red jacket while Ira was throwing insults at him but the reaper didn't seem to notice. 

Gem snickered at the sight, then resumed shopping. 

"We can retrieve them once we get the tea." The woman muttered with Undertaker nodding in agreement as they approached a stand close to the dress shop.

"Undertaker is that you?" A commanding voice said as the two looked behind them. 

There stood a young boy about thirteen years old. He carried a gold tipped cane and had an eye patch. Next to him was a tall handsome man covered in a dark black overcoat.

"Heh, heh! Well hello, young earl! Fancy meeting you here." Undertaker uttered chuckling in a creepy manner and rubbing his long sleeves together. Gem's eyes widened a degree at the boy. No way, she would have known this kid came from wealth.

"Oh, Gem allow me to introduce Ceil Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michalis. They come by my parlor every so often." Undertaker stated in a creepy voice as to make the earl more uncomfortable. 

She stared questioningly at the mortician, ignoring the boy.

"I didn't know you worked for the Queen's watchdog. Undertaker." Gem muttered a little nervous. The butler stepped forward gently taking her hand. 

"He only works part time, not fully. It is nice to meet you Ms. Gem." Sebastian said eyes glowing. 

She stared between the earl and the butler her motherly instincts were telling her that there was something dangerous about the strange pair. Out of protection for her son, Gem gripped the stroller handle tightly, the butler eyed the woman's movement and smirked noticing her sudden fear.

"Do I frighten you my lady?" Sebastian asked narrowing his eyes on her and the stroller.

"No, sir. It is very cold outside and I don't do well in a freezing environment. I think it is best to leave, we can just go without tea for a while." She said gripping Undertaker's hand, he immediately knew that something was wrong.

"You came to buy tea? We have some if you want." Ceil said taking out a canister from their basket, giving it to Gem.

"That's not necessary my lord. You need it more than us." She commented trying to give it back but was stopped by Sebastian.

" It is fine. My lord only drinks earl grey and a lovely lady such as yourself shouldn't be without tea." He muttered seductively making her uneasy again.

"Then thank you." Gem said as Undertaker took her and Ryder back toward the alley where Grell and Ira stood waiting for them in the wagon.


	13. Poisoned

"Bassy? You saw bassy! Oh, I shouldn't have went shopping with you and Undertaker. I missed seeing him!" Grell squealed bouncing lightly as the wagon neared Undertaker's parlor.

"Excuse me but who's Bassy?" Ira said looking to Undertaker for the answer. 

"He means Sebastian. You remember, piercing red eyes and black hair. Always caught the ladies attention." The reaper stated parking the wagon in front of his shop. The angel's orange eyes widened in shock and amusement. Ira definitely knew who he was talking about, but he used another name years and years ago. 

"Wait, He is a butler now. How the mighty have fallen!" she said dramatically positioning a hand on top of her head causing Undertaker to chuckle at the display as she continued.  
"The demon disappears seven centuries and you finally find him serving tea to a thirteen year-old. What a maroon!" Ira said her laughter joining Undertaker's.

Both were lost in a sea of laughter unaware of Gem current state, her hands were trembling and she could barely speak after the encounter with the earl and his butler. The woman was in a mental state of disarray which was not noticeable until Gem felt herself lose balance as the woman moved to jump out of the wagon her eyelids began to close awaiting the hard surface of the ground.

"Gem!" Grell yelled before catching the brunette in his arms. Her eyes remained closed as Grell placed a hand on her forehead, relieved when there wasn't a sign of a fever. The reaper eyes moved to Undertaker and Ira who witnessed Gem's plummet. 

"I'll get her inside. One of you grab my darling nephew!" Grell yelled running inside with Gem in his arms. He put his sister on the couch and went back outside to assist in bringing the supplies to the kitchen. 

Eventually Gem awoke from her involuntary slumber. The first thing, she saw was Undertaker's uncovered face. The reaper was on his knees in front of her as he slept. 

The woman smiled, feeling that the reaper comfortingly intertwined their hands while she was in her unconscious state.

Gem scanned the room for the rest of her family.

Ryder was napping in his coffin while Grell and Ira were abnormally positioned on the other sofa deep in slumber. 

The woman covered her mouth preventing laughter from interrupting what she was seeing. Grell was laid outstretched on the sofa an arm behind his head while the other was dangling to the floor. 

Ira was on top of him, her head settled perfectly in his neck while her arms were wrapped around his abdomen. Gem smirked, quietly she poked Undertaker who immediately woke, his eyes showing compassion and relief as he met the woman's crimson gaze. 

She stroked his hand to let the reaper know that she was in good condition and pointed to Ira and Grell who were slowly awakening. The reaper and angel's reactions were priceless with loud screams, they separated from each other glaring daggers at their opponent.

"Glad you two are getting along quite nicely almost like love birds." Undertaker commented sitting next to Gem on the couch. 

The two glared at mortician, not happy with their current situation. 

"We are not!" the pair yelled before going their separate ways in the house. 

Ira escaped to the kitchen to make tea while Grell slipped into his coffin bed wanting so badly to forget from that awkward situation.

"How long was I out?" Gem asked, as the reaper tightened his hold on her hand.

" Two hours, love. You fainted from shock. I believe it was the butler who caused it. I should have taken you to the parlor sooner than later." He said his glowing eyes glaring at the floor. 

She gently kissed his cheek and stroked his long hair. 

"Hey, this is not your fault besides this is normal for me. Sure the butler made me a little uncomfortable but it was stress." Gem muttered hoping Undertaker was convinced. 

Undertaker looked into the woman's eyes, he knew she was lying but let it go. By instinct, he knew feelings all too well, those of humans and supernatural creatures. The mortician hid his under a minuscule disguise but it was necessary. 

Emotions were a distraction to a reaper especially one as powerful as him and yet this woman made the reaper feel more than he did in several centuries, for that Undertaker was grateful. 

"Undertaker?" His eyes went to the woman without hesitation, the reaper pinned her onto the couch and slowly crawled on top of the beauty. Undertaker smirked engulfing her body in his arms, he leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Gem, I-." 

Before he could finish his sentence, a strange scent filled the air. 

Immediately Grell opened his coffin and Ryder awoke from his nap. All three inhaled the strange scent soon a choking sound was heard coming from the kitchen. 

"Ira!" Undertaker shouted as he rushed to the kitchen with Grell and Gem following behind him. They found Ira breathing heavily, huddled in the corner of the room. Undertaker pulled the angel into his arms, cradling her head in his chest. 

"Ira what happened?" The reaper asked. She said nothing only pointing to the kettle on the stove. Grell opened it inhaling the scent, his eyes went wide in shock.

"The tea is poisoned!" Grell yelled as Gem grabbed the kettle and the teabags throwing them all outside in the alley way then she rushed back inside. Her heart filled with worry, Ira was very pale and there were black rings around her eyes and lips.

"Will she be ok?" The woman asked, but Undertaker remained silent his narrowing eyes stayed on Ira's weakened state.

"The poison wasn't lethal. It is mostly for sensing purposes. She will be sick for a few days until it evaporates from her body." Undertaker muttered. 

"What do you mean sensing?" Gem asked as Grell cleared his throat to explain.

"The poison is used by demons to track humans or other supernatural beings. The tea gives off a scent that can only be detected by the demon who created it but reapers also have the ability to detect the poison's scent. It doesn't kill but weakens the prey." 

The woman's eyes widened in horror at her brother-in-law's words.

"We are phantomhive's prey." She stated as Grell nodded. "What do we do now?" Gem asked holding her baby protectively in her arms. 

Undertaker stood, an unconscious Ira in his arms. A spark of jealousy ran down Gem's spine as the reaper's grip on the angel grew firm.

"First, we rid my parlor of this horrible stench. Then prepare plans to trick the earl's demon butler and the little reapers. If we are the rabbits, we must be clever to mislead the hunters' trail. We wouldn't want them finding our den now would we?" He declared allowing a sinister smirk to mark his lips.


	14. Rabbits vs. Hunters part 1

Undertaker gently slipped on his long black cloak he quietly opened the shop door. A cool gust of wind whipped through his silver strands. It was dawn, the grim reaper could sense a portal ascending on the other side of town.

"The hunters approach. Come, Grell." Undertaker looked around seeing that Grell was fast asleep on top of the front desk. The reaper frowned he knew that the younger slept without breathing and this would make him harder to wake. Undertaker learned the hard way when Grell accidentally ended up in one of his coffins. 

He stared at the younger reaper's frozen form then without having to lift a finger, the mortician with a wide chuckle pulled a small piece of rope hidden carefully above the door. 

Immediately the desk shifted to the right knocking the reaper to the floor.

He bolted upward glaring murderously at Undertaker.

"Good you're awake finally!" The older reaper said taking Grell but his collar and placing him on his feet. The red reaper continued to glare at him before allowing a yawn to escape his mouth.

"Did you have to wake me so rudely! I spent all night tending to that sick beast upstairs!" Grell whined as Undertaker wiggled a finger in front of the reaper's nose. His signature smile gone replaced with a wild evil grin.

"Enough, solve your petty squabbles with Ira later! We have some guests to entertain soon. Now go fetch the tea Gem tossed in the garbage, we will need it." He said moving his bangs completely out of his face. 

The red reaper gagged at the request.

"No way! I do not toil in garbage besides I just did my hair!"

Annoyed Undertaker flung Grell into the trash can, his legs moving wildly as he stood inside the debris. He crossed his arms and huffed in the mortician's direction.

"I still won't do it no matter how many times you torture me!" the younger reaper scoffed. Undertaker sighed sofely if they didn't hurry they wouldn't be able to put his plan into motion. 

He didn't show it but the former reaper was worried for Gem and Ryder's safety. Ira was sick that left him and Grell to protect everyone and red was a powerful reaper when he wasn't acting like a beauty queen.

"Grell don't you sense the portal?" he asked as the reaper paused slowly panic rose within him.

"You see? We need to hurry little reaper, now dig down there and find the tea!" Undertaker shouted losing patience, the madness inside him slowly beginning to rear its ugly head. The former reaper mentally thanked his lucky stars that he in time learned to control it.

"I've found it!" Grell squealed handing the tea to Undertaker who placed the entire batch in two small black caldron pots. He then added some power and other unknown substances then lit both on fire so they resembled torches. 

Grell sniffed one of the flamed caldrons, wincing when he realized it smelled like the awful tea Sebastian gave them.

"Revolting! Why did you light them on fire? It didn't eliminate the stench of that blasted tea!" The redhead complained covering his nose with his jacket.

"Heat makes any smell spread faster. You and I will each take one and run around the town with it that way when dispatch tries to locate where the scent is coming from. Heh, heh they will be chasing their own tails!" Undertaker laughed sinisterly as Grell smiled a Cheshire grin smirking alongside the mortician.

"Where do we begin?" Grell said clapping his hands happily.

"Grab a caldron and follow me," Undertaker whispered as they disappeared into the dimly lit streets.

Dispatch...

 

"Come on everyone, hurry up and get information!" Eric yelled as all eighteen reapers stumbled wearyingly out of the portal. They formed a line standing straight with their death scythes to their sides. 

Eric and Alan went down the line making sure all were accounted for. Alan held a clipboard checking off the names while Eric corrected any flaws on the uniforms.

"Everyone is here minus Knox," Alan commented.

"There's a reason for that. Don't mark him yet. The guy has the hardest task to deal with for this mission," Eric said allowing his rustic saw to hit the ground.

"And what is that?" Alan asked the clipboard positioned flat on his chest.

"Babysitting our recently, insane boss," Eric said closing his eyes and bowing his head in a gesture as if to indicate that William had somehow died.

"Wait, what are you talking about? William's fine you're making a mountain out of a molehill!" Alan replied frowning in retaliation. 

William was their strict, collected and fearless leader. 

There was no way he could end up being crazier than Grell who on causal Friday wore a skirt with high heels until he was told to take those off.

"Alan, you haven't seen the boss in a while, not since our hours were doubled due to red's absence. By the way, do not under any circumstances mention that ticking time bomb. Ron says he'll go crazy if he hears the G-word," Eric whispered as two familiar figures came out of the portal.

Alan and the other reapers stared in shock, there was Ronald Knox pushing a foaming mouth William .T Spears who was leather-strapped to a gurney and still wearing his pajamas instead of the required uniform.

"Sorry, we were late. I had to take the boss to the infirmary first," Ronald said stepping from behind the gurney and rubbing his head nervously like a student who is tardy for class.

"Well, that explains this," Eric stated pointing to the gurney and to his surprise a tranquilizer gun strapped to the youth's back.

"Oh, that's for emergencies. Just in case the boss gets out of control," Ronald said before the other reaper recruits burst into fits of laughter. 

Eric sent a cold glare there way, his demeanor sending the group into silence.

"Do not laugh! If you do, then you'll be next in a gurney!" he shouted as shivers ran down everyone's spine. 

Eric then walked closer to the gurney signaling William to give orders.

He wiped the foam from his lips and gazed wide-eyed at the environment before shouting.

"Move out!"

Please review!


	15. Rabbits vs. Hunters part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to really think about this chapter because of all the chaos. Thank you and please review I love hearing your comments on how the story is going.

The reapers walked silently into the dimly lit city, grouped closely together in twos. Eric and Alan were positioned in front of the first group, while Ronald, who was carefully pushing William in the gurney, was in front of the second.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious!" William shouted as his head bobbed back and forth. The reapers obeyed looking in different directions, many were fortunate for their glowing eyes that were able to see clearly into the dark alleys of the sleeping city.

All of them unaware they were being watched from afar.

"Oh my, it looks as if almost half of dispatch is out here and all this for one baby?" Grell whispered his gaze focused on Undertaker's face trying to figure out what the retired reaper was thinking at this moment. "It seems with their large numbers it will only make the plan more difficult." He added only to hear Undertaker chuckle.

"Numbers do not win wars, little reaper. The more of them, the more fun this will be!" he said suddenly changing his expression into something serious and dangerous, it made Grell shiver.

"Do you remember what to do?" The retired reaper asked cracking his knuckles and narrowing his eyes at the other reapers. Grell nodded displaying his overly sharp canines.

"Then I will see you after this is over." With that Undertaker disappeared and Grell did the same.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Ronald asked as Eric kept a close watch over the group, not noticing Alan's nervous behavior. He was taking deep breaths while rubbing his fingers against the palm. 

Alan was worried, not about the group but about a certain red reaper. 

He didn't want Grell to be found or else he would probably be demoted or punished severely.

"You alright?" Eric asked looking very concerned for his friend.

"N-no I'm fine, right as rain!" he replied giving Eric a fake smile and thumbs up. For now, the reaper believed him and walked over to William who was fighting insanity.

"Sir, this is pointless if we are standing here group together. I suggest spreading out to cover more ground, we'll have better luck finding them this way." William shook foaming a little at the mouth, Ronald reached over quickly wiping it.

"Yes do it, whatever you can. Grell and that baby must be found!" he yelled alerting the rest of the reapers behind him.

They split the groups, the first went on the northern side of the city. While the second went to the southern part of city, their noses trailed into the air attempting to locate supernatural creatures. 

Sir, I've picked up something!" one of the charges from the first group shouted as Eric and Alan walked toward him.

"I sense two beings their location is a huge mansion. Heavily guarded by servants, one being a demon." 

Eric facepalmed, narrowing his eyes at the recruit.

" Moron! That's the Phantomhives! We are looking for a half reaper infant!" The reaper apologized and went back to work. 

The second group similar to the first was not having much luck either. A reaper in their group sensed a supernatural presence as well, only it was the Trancy manor's household servants who were also demons. 

Everyone was tired and was close to quitting until…" Sir, I am sensing two reapers, a half-reaper, a human and a half-angel!" the recruit named Herald said causing William's eyes to widen.

"So all four protecting the baby. Regroup everyone!" he shouted as William turned back to Herald. 

"Lead us."

He nodded and everyone followed before a new scent filled the air and a flash of red wisped pass them. William began moving wildly in his gurney as Ronald tried to hold it steady.

"Its Grell get him now, now, now!" 

Without hesitation, every reaper minus Eric, Alan, Ronald and William ran pressingly toward the speeding red-figure.

"Guys, guys! Great, they are gone! We have to find them, Ron take William to the center of the city we'll meet you there!" Eric shouted as he and Alan ran full speed to find their charges.

"Quick he went this way!" One of the recruits shouted as all of them chased Grell. 

The recruits reached a fork in the road, they knew the reaper had gone left and were prepared to follow him. But, a dark cloaked figure sprinted in front of them, the same scent from Grell was also on him.

"What do we do now, our leaders aren't here." 

The group stood thinking when one reaper named Evan stood in front.

"If Eric were here, naturally separate each group to chase the traitors. So group two, follow the cloaked figure right and first group follow me left!" he said and the groups did just that, not knowing they were falling right into Undertaker's trap.

 

"Ok, William we'll stay here for now," Ronald stated exhausted, it was a lot of work caring for William.

"No, no Grell's out there I must find him!" 

Ronald groaned.

"With all due respect sir, the recruits will catch red so you stay put," He said patting the tranquilizer gun on his back. He had special permission to use that thing and Knox would if Spears got too unstable. 

Meanwhile, Eric and Alan reached the fork in the road. The pair looked right and left seeing footprints from their recruits.

"The groups split without your permission," Alan muttered Eric, clenched his fists very frustrated with this turn of events.

"Follow the left, I'll take the right." Alan did as instructed and followed the prints.

"Grell wherever you are don't get caught!"

 

Both groups proceeded to chase their assigned target, smiling when they realized the targets were heading to the center of the city.

"We'll trap em here, perfect," Evan said as each group picked up their pace closing in on Grell and Undertaker. But as the groups met, Undertaker and Grell ran faster, causing dust to form, the dust transforming into a thick fog with help from the cauldrons. 

This confused the reapers as all of the members ran in different directions, none able to see a thing in front of them.

Ronald and William were stuck in the middle of the chaos, Ronald tried to see through the fog, but it burned his eyes. To make matters worse, William was screaming for Grell, while moving the gurney back and forth.

"Grell, Grell I can smell him. I can smell him!" The reaper yelled as he moved, even more, allowing the gurney to lean forward and his feet were touching the ground.

"Grrreeeelllll!" With the gurney on his back, William slowly waddled into the chaos.

"William!" Ronald screamed as he ran into the fog with the tranquilizer gun to find him.

Eric and Alan met in front of the fog, they could barely tell what was going on since everyone was yelling and running in circles. The reapers looked at each other and dove into the chaos hoping to at least find Ronald.

 

"William, William!" Ronald was running blindly into the fog, he stopped looking everywhere. 

Until he saw a faint shadow in the distance.

"William, ah finally! That's it you've caused me enough trouble today!" 

Ronald aimed the gun and shot his target who immediately fell. He went right where the reaper lay only to discover, that it was not William on the ground.

"Eric? Oh, I am so dead when he wakes up." Ronald uttered nervously attempting to put the gun away, but another figure came into view and on instinct, he shot at it. Again it wasn't William.

"Alan not again!" 

Suddenly someone shoved him, while his finger was on the trigger. Soon one by one recruits piled onto the ground unconscious. All of them accidentally hit by William's tranquilizers. 

One of the tranquilizers bounced off a trashcan and hit Knox, who fell to the ground in seconds.

After the fog cleared, everyone was on the ground unresponsive all except William, who was yelling his head off and looking frantic. 

In the distance, Undertaker and Grell stood having watched the entire ordeal.

"Oh, what fun that was!"


	16. Remaining in the Dark

It was now 8 in the morning, Gem had taken a sick Ira her breakfast, at the moment she sat watching Ryder eat his oatmeal with his fingers. He giggled, licking every delicious bite off his hands. Ryder, every so often, looking to his mother with a smile before continuing to feed himself. 

Gem emitted a short sigh, looking from her baby to her plate still piled with food, she had yet to touch. 

The woman pushed the plate aside and gently stroked her throbbing head. 

Ira had been sick for three days and her fever seemed to get worst. 

When she asked Grell about it, the reaper explained how Ira's fevered state was normal and that the angel should be back to her annoying self in a few weeks. 

This was not the reason Gem was worried. No, she was concerned about Undertaker and their relationship. 

Gem wondered if they could have a future together. For this to happen she needed to know about his past life and how Ira fit into it.

Gem didn't overlook how jealous and scornful she had been of Ira since the day she saw Undertaker holding the angel like she was his. 

Tears slid down the woman's face, Gem loved Ira and in no way wanted to hate her. Her mind would make assumptions of the pair only being friends, but the woman's heart whispered of secret romantic feelings. 

The questions continued to haunt Gem even in her dreams, to ease some of her tension, she planned to ask Undertaker this morning, but unfortunately, he and Grell had disappeared, leaving the woman to care for the sick angel and the baby. 

Gem was upset, even more so since Grell was assigned to care for Ira during that time. 

After a moment, she let go of her anger towards her brother-in-law and prepared breakfast. Right now, Undertaker and Grell's food laid on the counter waiting for the two to return.

"Ma!" Ryder yelled clapping his hands to get Gem's attention.

"Oh, Ryder. Sweetie, look at you!" she yelled taking the baby and putting him in the sink. Ryder was covered from head to toe in oatmeal, there were even some glops on top of his thick brown hair. Gem quickly took off his pajamas and turned on the water, as Ryder began splashing in it. She rubbed soap in her hands and rubbed it over the baby's hair and body.

"There baby, mommy is gonna get you all nice and clean!" Gem cooed pouring soap inside of the water to make bubbles, this made Ryder happier as he gathered them in his small palms. Gem remained preoccupied with Ryder until the shop door opened, immediately she wrapped Ryder in a towel and held him to her chest while she dried him off.

As Gem moved to see who was at the door, Grell burst into the room and engulfed them in a hug.

"Oh, you will never believe what we did, go ahead guess? Actually I'll just tell you! We got rid of Dispatch and they won't bother us for a long time thanks to Undertaker's plan!" The red reaper shouted in glee as he gently took Ryder from Gem and lifted the baby into the air just as Undertaker walked inside the kitchen. 

His bangs were moved so his eyes were displayed to the world, for a brief moment they met Gem's before retreating to his workshop. 

The woman felt her heart sink and she looked where he had been confused, Undertaker never just left a room without saying a word to her. She held back unrushed tears and turned to Grell taking Ryder from his hands. 

"Breakfast is on the counter. After you have finished eating, tend to Ira." Gem muttered, ignoring Grell's groaning. The red reaper retreated into the kitchen while Gem set Ryder on the floor in the living room with his toys. She walked slowly upstairs to the guest room, where Ira lay still on the bed. 

The bedsheets were scattered on the floor and she was sweating. A hand covering the angel's mouth as she coughed, black circles around her eyes and lips were present but fading fast. 

Gem slowly approached the bed and checked Ira's temperature, to her relief the fever was almost gone.

"Good." The woman whispered gaining her friend's attention.

"Hey, Gem," The angel croaked weakly. "I feel horrible." 

Gem giggled at Ira's voice. Her sore throat was gone, but she still felt horrible. 

"Grell says you will be better in a few weeks," she stated as Ira frowned at her words.

"What does he know! I shouldn't complain, the one good thing about being sick is not seeing him." Ira uttered before coughing. 

Gem started gathering the sheets from the floor and folding them neatly. The woman hummed a tune as she did this.

"By the way, he is taking care of you for as long as you're sick." Gem said as Ira's right eye began to twitch, from experience she knew Ira was far from happy. 

"I do not want that red-haired, Sebastian-obsessed and poor excuse for a reaper as my nurse! Why can't you care for me instead?" She whined adding a pouting face.

"I have an article to write, clothes to wash, lunch and dinner to prepare and a fussy baby to keep out of trouble." Gem stated concentrating on her current task.

"How are things with Undertaker?" Ira asked sitting up on her pillow. Gem stopped folding and sat beside the angel, her head turned in the opposite direction. 

Unknown to her that Ira could see Gem's lip quivering and small tears falling.

"I don't know if there is anything between us. I am struggling Ira, I have been feeling jealous and uncertain about what my future holds and if it includes Undertaker. When I see him with you…. I don't know." The woman turned to Ira and taking her hands." Ira, tell me the truth as my best friend. In your past, what was your relationship with Undertaker?" Gem asked her lips still quivering this time from nerves. 

Ira nearly laughed at the display, she wondered what wanted to talk about.

"Hey, no harm. I can tell you." Ira said with a smile as she scooted closer to her best friend.

"During the time of the ancient war, Undertaker and I…." 

Before she could finish, Undertaker stormed in the room and stood near the bed. Gem looked away from him refusing to make eye contact after being given the cold shoulder a few minutes ago.

"I need to talk with you, Ira alone." The reaper uttered not willing to acknowledge Gem presence in the room. He was serious, his yellow-green focused solely on the angel. Gem released Ira's hands and left without a word shutting the door behind her. 

Undertaker took a breath, relieved when Gem was gone. 

The reaper look over to Ira, who was one her back giggling at Undertaker's expense. Her arms crossed over her abdomen as she smirked. 

"She makes you that anxious?" Ira coyly stated at Undertaker.

Normally, the reaper would have laughed at the situation, but he wasn't in the mood for jokes. The silver-haired reaper took a few steps toward Ira until she lingered in his shadow. 

The action made her fall silent, but she frowned daring him to try something. Even in her weakened state, Ira's power was nothing to take lightly. 

"That is why I came Ira. I care about Gem very deeply. No matter what, I don't want to hurt her. I am aware of Gem's conflicting emotions, I don't want her to be any more conflicted than she already is." Undertaker stated his eyes not leaving the angel's violet ones. 

Ira placed a hand on Undertaker's shoulder and gave him an understanding nod. 

"Adrian, that is why it is necessary to tell her. Then she won't be conflicted." Ira stated.

He shook his head violently, ripping himself from her hand.

"No, then she will never want to be mine!" the reaper yelled

Ira frowned at the possessiveness but was not surprised at his outburst. The angel sat up on the bed, making sure Undertaker was at eye level. 

"Is it better she remain in the dark and suffer. Or let someone else tell her the truth. You said Sebastian lives and works in the Phantomhive manor. You want him to tell her because I know he would, Sebastian being what he is loves to create chaos!" 

Undertaker growled at her comment, Ira replied with her own warning him to stand down as she continued. 

"I understand you have been alone for a long time and have finally met someone you want to be with and I am happy for you. I myself have yet to find that someone and you did. But let me say this if you want to be with Gem you can't hide things from her. Our secret, for example."

Ira grabbed his hand and allowed him to occupy a space on the bed. She hugged him close and slowly felt him return the gesture. 

"For your sake, I won't tell her, but you need to if you truly love her," Ira muttered, both creatures releasing their hold when they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Sorry to burst in, but I have to care for this thing," Grell muttered making Ira hiss, clinging to Undertaker's sleeve.

"Adrian, don't you dare leave me with that!" Ira begged as Undertaker slipped off the bed chuckling. 

"Sorry, dearie," Undertaker waved to her while walking out the bedroom. " Have fun! Try not to kill each other or break anything!" he uttered cheerfully before disappearing downstairs.

Grell slammed the door and stomped over to the angel, his heeled boots stomping against the wood floor.

"Let's get this straight missy. I don't like you and you don't like me, but I am forced to care for you because a certain someone was foolish enough to drink poison,"

Ira clenched her fists ready to put them in the reaper's cheek.

" It is not like I did it on purpose ya creep and you have a sensitive sense of smell like Adrian! Why didn't you know the tea was poisoned?" Ira questioned leading to a fit of coughing. 

Grell rolled his eyes pulling Ira to his chest as he began rubbing the woman's back.

"What are you doing?!" Ira yelled attempting to escape his hold, but failing.

"I'm soothing your coughing. I use to do this to Andrew when he was sick," Grell muttered his hands gilding gently across her back and hips making Ira lean more into his touch as she started to yawn. 

He noticed and laid her on the bed, her wings spread from her back and the reaper carefully folded them back in place, fingers stroking the bottom feathers. 

Grell's eyes widened at his actions and he quickly removed his hand from her wings watching as the angel's eyes fluttering open and closed for the first time noticing her pretty long dark lashes. His eyes traveled to her long shapely legs and the reaper felt heat rush across his face. 

"Grell." She muttered as he went to stand.

"What?" the reaper asked hoping the angel didn't notice wandering gaze. 

"Thank you even if you are hopeless, poor excuse for a grim reaper." 

Grell opened his mouth to protest, but Ira leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Her soft lips grazing against his skin leaving him stunned and flustered. Her hand reached out to stroke his dark red strands before she laid back down and went to sleep.

Grell hurried out of the room, his heart pounding and his body accumulating sweat.

"Maybe, I should start visiting Bassy more?" he asked himself not knowing the answer. 

Grell glanced back at Ira's room, before retreating downstairs. 

 

That is the end of this chapter, it took a long time to write but worth it. Please review!


	17. Some Things were Better left Unspoken

Dispatch…

William sat quietly confined to his room in headquarters, his yellow-green eyes narrowing dangerously at his gray and white wallpaper. For the first time, the reaper yearned to do paperwork. He groaned and tossed some pills into his mouth along with a glass of ice water. 

The mission couldn't have ended in a bigger disaster. Every reaper was sent on a wild goose chase resulting in the recruits being dragged to the medical wing, all of them in were in a coma.

William gritted his teeth, after a few days, most of the reapers were better but the ones who recovered suffered temporary side effects due to the darts, among them were Eric, Ronald, and Alan.

Despite their recent release from the ward, the doctors instructed all recoveries to rest and not to do any work whatsoever. As for who was to blame for said incident, naturally, it would have been Knox since he was in charge of the tranquilizers. 

Instead, accountability was put on Spears's shoulders. He was brought before the higher-ups who for this slip-up were on the verge of taking away his position. 

Mercifully, the higher-ups only lowered the reaper to probation thanks to his comrades' proof that he was unwell during their mission. 

Probation for a reaper meant they couldn't collect souls to improve their rank. Other various jobs depending on their current employment status and most importantly the reaper couldn't attend special events, not that there was any at this time.

"Stupid Grell, this is all your fault you hear me!" William shouted gazing at his door as if the red reaper was actually standing in front of it.

"I blame you, because of your melding schemes, constant disappearing and messing with my head! It's your fault I'm insane. Why everyone thinks I'm crazy!" He grabbed the pillows from his bed and threw the soft objects relentlessly at the door.

"Take this! For your flirting, messing up my missions, causing me overtime, driving me insane and forcing me to care about you!" William screamed releasing stress. 

After a few minutes, the dark-haired reaper collapsed on his bed, sweat covering his tired body.

"Mark my words, Grell wherever you are. I will find that baby, take it and then bring you back here so I can end you myself!" he muttered closing his eyes to get some much-needed rest.

 

Gem &Others…

 

Ira was sick for weeks.

To the family's relief, she was recovering thanks to Grell's forced care. The reaper kept the angel fed, warm, and clean. True, at times it was unpleasant but it would all be worth it once the angel was feeling better. To Gem and Undertaker's surprise, the two didn't fight, not once during Ira's sick period. 

The two didn't dare when there was an awkward tension between the leading members of the household who purposely kept themselves busy to avoid one another's presence. 

Undertaker was swamped in bodies of many guests being brought in.

Gem had her hands full taking care of Ryder, writing her newspaper articles and cooking for the household which brought the woman more joy since Ira was returning to her full health. Gem didn't want to think about it, but they could have lost Ira because of the incident, the family needed to be more cautious when it came to going outside. 

Most of the time, Undertaker would insist on going to the market alone which no one protested as if Gem could with her uncertainty about their future together. The answer on whether she loved Undertaker was uncertain unless he admitted it first.

In Gem's opinion, it was the man's duty to confess not the woman. She told Ira this common knowledge, only to receive a laugh after that Gem walked out to prepare dinner when Grell came into the kitchen. 

He told Gem that Undertaker was in the backroom working on a special body. The wealthy Viscount Druitt's mother had passed peacefully in her sleep. Undertaker was a business associate of the Druitts and was invited to attend the funeral. Gem seemed unaffected by this news, but narrowed her ruby-colored eyes at Grell, naturally, she knew he was up to something.

"Does he want me to attend with him?" The reaper nodded and she sighed stirring their dinner in a large metal pot.

"I don't know." She muttered her eyes lingering to the black curtained windows.

It had been so long since she went outside in the warm sun and felt the wind in her hair, the woman was so worried over Ryder she completely ignored the need for fresh air.

"I'll go only because my baby hasn't been outside for a while." Her response caused Grell to smile as he skipped out of the room.

The next day, Gem put on a light-dark black dress along with her veiled hat. She carried Ryder into the shop where Undertaker waited. 

He was amazed and touched that Gem agreed to go to the funeral with him even though Grell informed it was for the baby's sake. Being an expert on emotion, the reaper knew that was just a cover-up and truthfully the woman needed to get out of the house. 

From experience, Undertaker knew if a person stayed in a place for too long they would eventually lose their sanity, heck he already did and felt no guilt. But the reaper didn't want what happened to him to happen to Gem, so he offered her this chance to get away for a while and ease whatever tension that transpired between them. 

The first step would be staying on Gem's good side at all times, understanding this the mortician took the baby stroller and put it in the back of the wagon with the large coffin. While Gem climbed into the front with Ryder positioned carefully on her knees, she held him tightly as the wagon trotted down the road causing the toddler to giggle. 

His eyes focused on the horse in front of him, Ryder stretched out his arms attempting to reach the creature. Gem and Undertaker smiled.

"Not now baby, you can pet the horse later." his mother said as the wagon pulled in front of a large mansion.

"Here we are Druitt's manor," Undertaker announced helping Gem from the wagon. She held Ryder close to her chest as the woman gazed at the mansion. Her eyes traveling to the door as five men came out seizing the coffin and carried it inside.

"Come, dearie," Undertaker called holding out his sleeve, she gently took it as they proceeded inside to the gardens where the funeral would be held. There were only twelve seats positioned in front of the crystal white coffin, she guessed it was invite-only for others to attend. If it was public then there would be more chairs, but then again this was a noble's funeral.

"Oh, dearest mother!" Gem heard as she turned to see a man with blond hair wearing a white suit with a red handkerchief near his chest. 

He, a young boy, a butler, and the preacher stood in front of the coffin. The man wailed, repeating his mother's name with small tears escaping his eyes. He turned to the small boy who had blond hair similar to his but unlike the man wore purple and black. 

"Oh, my dear nephew! How I wish you could have known her!" 

The boy frowned and placed his hands on his hips, unimpressed with his uncle's display. He turned to his butler who leaned down to his level to allow the boy to whisper in his ear. 

The butler stood upright and approached a large punch bowl, pouring a drink for the boy.

"Here you are your highness," he muttered as the boy rolled his eyes and took the drink. Gem stared at the group as Undertaker continued to speak.

"That is Count Druitt, the boy is his nephew Alois Trancy and the man next to him is his butler, Claude." 

Gem stared in shock at the boy, she heard about the wealthy Trancys but had no idea the deceased lord had an heir. The former owner of the manor always kept to himself, barely making any public appearances. 

For some odd reason, Gem had a bad feeling about Alois and his butler the same feeling she had felt when the woman encountered Ciel and Sebastian.

Looking at Druitt, all Gem could do was cringe in disgust and pity. Sure the man lost his mother, but he was behaving like an unconvincing Shakespearean actor failing in any sign of being poetic or romantic. His behavior she greatly frowned upon, Gem shivered as she witnessed him attempting to woo a woman who like many guests had started to arrive. 

When the time came for the funeral to begin, Gem took her seat in the third row of chairs, watching as the preacher began talking about how much the Countess would be missed and how the family appreciated everyone's support in their hour of sadness. 

When the funeral ended, the entire party went to the gravesite to bury the precious noblewoman. Afterward, everyone was free to leave as they pleased. 

Gem, who knew Undertaker would be busy piling dirt on top of the grave, wandered the cemetery with Ryder in her arms. He looked curiously at the stones not knowing what to make of the strange objects but noticed his mother was walking in a certain direction.

When Gem stopped, she kneeled next to two gravestones and set Ryder in front of her.

"Sweetie, say hi to your grandparents." She said as Ryder touched her mother's tombstone.

"Mama, Papa it's me your Gem. I'm here to visit you, I know it's been a while but I am going through a lot. More than you would believe." Gem said rubbing Ryder's back.

"This here is your grandson, Ryder. He is Andrew's son. I know you would have loved him, Papa. And I could just see you covering him in kisses Mama." Gem muttered allowing a few tears to fall.

"Am I interrupting?" Gem wiped her eyes and stared at the reaper, he held a shovel covered in dirt.

"No, you're not." She whispered as he kneeled beside her. Seeing Undertaker on the ground near his mother, Ryder crawled towards him with a large smile on his face. The toddler began playing his hair and burying his face in the strands.

"Well now, who are these fine folks?" Undertaker asked pointing to the two gravestones in front of them. Gem's eyes remained on the stones, she didn't want to look at the reaper at this time. It was already bad enough that he decided to sit next to her in the grass, but now she was struggling with butterflies in her stomach.

"T-they are my parents, Daniel and Wendy Collins. My mother died of sickness when I was twelve leaving my father to raise me. We weren't a rich family, but we weren't poor either. My father worked two jobs to support us and I had to get a job disguised as a boy for the London Gazette. I was eventually discovered to be a girl, but thanks to Ira I wasn't fired. She was the reason I made it this far in life, Ira was also working there in the same position. We were girls who were paperboys and worked our way to the top, it was hard work, but worth the struggle." She explained.

Undertaker sighed, he took off his hat and placed it on Ryder's head.

"You had a hard life before you came to my shop." The reaper whispered. 

Gem shook her head." It wasn't all hard when I met Andrew, I still remember all the good times we shared. I will always miss him but I have moved on and want to know what my future with you holds." 

The reaper looked shocked at her words and fingered his chin, not knowing the answer himself. He loved her, but Undertaker knew he was too dangerous and unpredictable.

"Dearie I don't know what our future is together, but know this I care about you very much and I want to be with you unless you plan on leaving when our troubles are over?" 

Gem grabbed his hands and kissed his cheek.

"No, I care about you Undertaker, I wouldn't dare do that to you and also Ryder would miss you too much." She said as they both looked down at the giggling baby boy who was too preoccupied with Undertaker's hat.

"I'm sorry dearie." He said pulling the woman into his chest and stroking her hair.

"It's alright, now let's go home. Ira's feeling better so I think she and Grell will go back to trying to kill each other. As for our relationship, I think it's best to let things happen naturally without tension." 

The pair laughed as Undertaker carried Ryder in his left arm while Gem occupied his right. The wagon ride back to the shop was filled with pleasant conversation and new ideas on how to help Undertaker's business. The reaper listened fondly to the suggestions but still paid attention to the road and the way the woman's hands moved as she talked.

He noticed the more passionate Gem was about an idea the more her hands would move. If anything Undertaker loved when she was happy, in his opinion it made her even more beautiful and alluring. His gaze traveled to her mouth and the reaper grew nervous wondering if it was the right moment for their lips to meet. 

Then again it wasn't appropriate when the baby was sitting right in her lap, so the reaper pushed the thought aside and proceeded on the path to the shop. Once inside a faint sound could be heard coming from the living room.

"What is that?" Gem questioned as the pair walked quietly into the living room, the sound erupting from the coat closet. Undertaker moved Ryder in Gem's arms and slowly opened the door inside were Grell and Ira. 

The red reaper was holding the angel tightly against him as they roughly kissed each other. 

Undertaker and Gem couldn't believe what they were seeing, Ira's fingers were buried in Grell's long red hair and she was moaning loudly against his mouth. Taking the hint, the reaper lifted the angel above his head to deepen their kiss, he pulled away baring his sharp teeth. 

He growled and started kissing Ira's neck. The angel was peppering his face with kisses, while her nimble fingers were attempting to unbutton his shirt. Gem panicked, knowing where the couple were headed in their heated exchange of affection. Grell's eyes closed as he edged closer to sink his fangs into Ira's neck until Undertaker opened the door completely causing the angel and reaper to freeze, unaware the two were home. 

Gem hands were on her hips while Undertaker frowned, Ryder in his arms giggling at the sight.

"You two in the kitchen in five minutes." Gem said as they separated and nodded fixing themselves while the pair went in the kitchen to wait.

"We've been caught," Ira whispered to Grell.

"Indeed darling it was bound to come out sooner or later, we have some explaining to do." He said taking her hand. 

They took a seat at the kitchen table, on the other side was Undertaker and Gem seated in their chairs. Ryder was in his high chair sucking his thumb looking curiously in between the four adults.

"So." Gem began.

"Why didn't you two tell us you were in love! This is the best surprise ever and I'm so happy for you!" The woman yelled happily embracing her best friend and kissing her brother's head.

"I know! I was so excited too once I discovered how much I cared about my angel," Grell said staring adoringly at Ira, before ravishing her lips. Ira returned his affection but pulled away giggling as Grell kissed her forehead.

"Not in front of the baby Grell!" she said kissing his cheek.

"Oh, yeah!" Grell sprinted out of his chair, taking Ryder in his arms tickling him. Gem smiled, she had never seen Grell so happy and Ira laughing so much. 

The cheerful moment was interrupted when Undertaker who was silent during the exchange spoke. 

"Is this wise?" he uttered gaining everyone's attention.

"Is it wise for you little angel to end up with this reaper? He's not the smartest or the brightest out of Dispatch. He has an uncontrollable blood obsession and dresses in women's gowns and make-up." 

Ira fumed at his words, she never thought Adrien would go so low as to disway from being with Grell. From the beginning, the angel knew all of those things about Grell and it didn't stop her from wanting him and she didn't care if her best friend disapproved. 

"So do you! You were Queen Gertrude in this year's Hamlet play and had no regrets wearing a pink dress! So how dare you judge Grell! I know you are jealous!" Ira yelled as Grell and Gem sat back listening intently to what was happening. 

Undertaker's eyes narrowed, a dark chuckle echoing in the room as the reaper's power in swirls of green and black engulfed the room. At the same time, light took over Ira's lavender eyes and her power encased her body.

"What the all-powerful reaper can't stand the fact that he no longer has a princess on his arm? Why do you care you hate all royalty especially the queen of England!" the angel yelled not realizing her wings carried her two inches off the ground.

Undertaker stood from his seat as his power created a wind that wiped around him, his death scythe appeared in his hand, and Ira rolled her eyes summoning a golden sword. 

"Typical, your scythe always appears when you feel threatened!" Ira muttered aiming the sword in front of her. Undertaker chuckled darkly, his hair no longer in front of his eyes.

"You're too overconfident in your abilities Heliostat." the reaper stated as the angel lunged at him with her sword meeting the scythe.

"Don't call me that. Don't you ever call me that again!" 

Gem shivered, running to put Ryder in the living room before returning to the kitchen where Grell stood in a corner clueless about what to do. 

His chainsaw was out as a precaution, but he hoped he didn't have to use it on Undertaker or Ira. 

When Ryder was safe, Gem returned to the kitchen and Grell grabbed the woman placing her behind him as the two began fighting, sword and scythe viciously clashing against each other.

"You two shouldn't be together you're an angel and a reaper it's prohibited in our society! Dispatch will come for any children and Grell have, just as they are after Ryder!" Undertaker growled as Ira lunged at him again.

"That rule only applied during the war but not anymore. You should know that Adrian since we took part in it and there were many intersupernatural couples!"

Undertaker frowned, Ira was speaking through her anger. If the angel continued, then she would reveal more than she bargained for. 

He looked at Gem's fearful expression, his eyes expressing so much longing for her. She couldn't know, she just couldn't not now.

If he was more like Grell, Undertaker could have left his job in London behind run away with Gem and Ryder. Get married and if possible give Ryder some more siblings, but he wasn't Grell. 

No, he was the emotionless, greedy and self-centered Undertaker.

"Ira sweetie, calm down please!" Grell yelled as Ira began glowing more brightly, her powers manifesting even more than before. 

"Admit it, Undertaker, you are jealous!" Ira shouted the blade growing longer as they fought.

"Silence Heliostat, you are speaking out of emotion, think before you say something you will regret," Undertaker said before he was slammed against the wall an angry glowing angel hovering above him.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone, what happen to the loving passionate, seductive Undertaker who would fight for me and even promised to protect me! Where is the reaper who swept me off my feet and who no matter what respected my wishes! Who was a master of emotion and would never, ever be jealous!"

Ira took a breath and her glow faded as did Undertaker's powers bringing the room back to normal. 

"Where is my first love, my king of the dead? Apparently, no more since you never keep your promises!" Ira yelled turning her back to the reaper still squandered on the floor. 

"Adrian, you said we could remain, friends, but I don't think you know what that means." The angel muttered flying out of the kitchen.

Undertaker's eyes moved to the floor as Gem and Grell stood shocked at what they had heard, tears flowed down Gem's cheeks. 

She felt her heartbreak in pieces recalling each word her friend said as Grell went after Ira. 

They were former lovers and the truth hurt her so much. The kitchen was in disarray, with the cabinets open and dishes fallen to the floor but Gem didn't care her decision was made.

As the grim reaper stood Gem approached him. 

"Undertaker, I can't be with you not now, not ever." She whispered turning her back to him.

"When this thing we are in is over, Ryder and I are leaving for good." Gem said hurrying out of the room, crying fresh tears.


	18. Phantomhive’s Strike

Ira exhausted from working stumbled into the parlor locking the door behind her. 

The building was quiet, this silence was considered the new normal and she blamed herself for it. 

She tipped-toed to the workroom where the bodies were held, Undertaker stood with a few tools in his nimble hands as he hovered over a corpse.  
Ira noticed his gaze wasn’t entirely focused on his work. 

The angel’s observation was correct when she heard the grim reaper yell having cut his hand.  
The Undertaker slammed the appendage against the coffin as it slowly healed. 

The sight before her was unnerving, the reaper enjoyed toying at the bodies in his workroom now, he was only working to forget the pain in his heart.  
Ira sensed sadness oozing from his hunched frame, the angel decided to leave before the reaper could smell her presence.

He wasn’t violent in his sober state, but she knew Undertaker wouldn’t bother talking to her either.

Her wings stretched and Ira glided upstairs stopping in front of Gem’s bedroom door.

The angel saw her best friend asleep with Ryder in her arms, tear stains decorated her cheeks. Guilt entombed the angel and she retreated to her room shutting the door, leaning her head against it.

“What have I done?” Ira muttered her orange eyes sprinkling with tears.

“Yes, what have you done?”

A voice interrupted the angel’s solitude.

She looked from the door to her bed where a certain red reaper laid comfortably on his side, Grell’s hair curved attractively over his stomach.  
Ira noticed that the reaper wasn’t wearing his jacket as he sat up his legs crossed over the satin covers.

From the looks of it, the grim reaper snuck into her room sometime after work and never left.

“Grell? What are you doing here?” she asked sorrowly.

“ It has been four days since I have had you in my arms,” Grell muttered moving from the bed and captured her lips in a sensual kiss.

The force of the kiss shocked Ira, making her stumble onto the bed. She looked at the reaper flushed, a feeling she never knew she could feel towards Grell.

“ What did you think after one kiss I wouldn’t back for more? I though our incident in Undy’s closet established my feelings.” 

Grell kissed her again as Ira chuckled at how months ago she wouldn’t even look his direction, how things changed.  
Her moment of happiness dwindled when she remembered his misdeed toward Adrien and Gem. 

Sensing the mood switch, Grell broke their kiss and tilted the angel’s face to his.

“ I can’t stand that look on your face,” Grell said moving closer, his yellow-green eyes baring into the violet.

“This is my fault. Thanks to me things will never go back to the way they were.” Ira said forlornly.

Grell stared at the door, then back to Ira, knowing she was talking about Undertaker and Gem.

The reaper wasn’t going to lie.

Ira’s decision to speak about her past relationship with Undertaker, while under the influence of anger wasn’t the best decision, but he didn’t blame her.  
The truth was going to come out sooner or later.

Grell wasn’t too happy to know that his angel use to be with Undertaker, but it was in the past and from what he gathered from their kiss, Ira couldn’t keep her hands off him.

“Don’t say that darling,” Grell muttered in a serious tone. “ The truth needed to be said. Knowing Undertaker, he would have never told Gem.

“ But, I ruined their lives. Ira said standing from the bed, she began pacing the floor.

“They had a chance to be happy and I mess it up by mentioning that Undertaker was my ex-boyfriend. What kind of friend am I?” she said flopping back on the bed.

“ The best,” Grell said giving the angel a sideways glance with a smile. His girlfriend gave him a confused look.

“ What do you mean?” Ira asked when Grell seized her hands into his own. She watched as stroked each knuckle as if it were a work of art.

“ You have been with Gem throughout most of her life. Putting aside your well-being for hers. Making sure she didn’t suffer going forward. It was you who matched Gem to Andrew and prevented her from being hunted by the police when she escaped the hospital with my nephew.”

Ira said nothing only stared impressed that her boyfriend figured out she was Gem’s guardian angel.

“ How did you guess?” she asked leaning toward him. 

“ Your magic is strong, another thing that drew me to you,” Grell added leaning in tandem with Ira. 

“ Are you mad about me and Undertaker?” Ira asked searching his eyes. 

“ No. Do you still love him?” Grell asked.

Ira took the reaper’s face and placed his forehead against her own.

“ Red, my heart was yours the moment you kissed me.” The angel replied.

Grell wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.  
Ira’s fingers slipped into the blood-red strains of his hair, she smoothed the locks consistently loving the feel of it.

Grell purred from the action and tightened his grip.

“ You know there is one thing I am going to do that Undertaker never did,” Grell whispered in her ear.

“ And what is that?” Ira asked as the reaper’s grazed her own.

“ To never let you go, my mate.” Grell declared kissing her again.

The confession nearly had her head spinning.

Grell was intent on making the angel his wife. 

“ What do you say, darling?” Red asked breaking their lip contact. 

“ Yes, but before we focus on our union. We have to fix another.” Ira stated moving to give Grell space. 

She couldn’t formulate a plan while being hot and bothered.

Grell waved his hand nonchalantly, Ira knew from the gesture the reaper already had an idea. 

“Its simple darling, send them both a note stating the other wants to talk. I suggest meeting in the gazebo in the park. It is secluded and there are no events scheduled today. You meet the pair there and explain everything while I stay with Ryder.”

Ira pondered the idea, it was dull, to say the least, but she didn’t have anything up her sleeves. 

“ I don’t know,” Ira muttered before her chin was lifted to meet Grell’s face.

“ Trust me a little,” Grell said as Ira relented to the idea. 

 

Dispatch…

 

William put on his shoes and reached inside his closet to get his blazer. He took a clipboard from his desk along with his death scythe.

“I am going to find Grell if it is the last thing I do,” William whispered unlocking his door and walking into the halls. 

To his relief, there was barely anyone around and he couldn’t waste this opportunity not when the reaper still held some sanity.  
He walked to the corridor and prepared to summon a portal before anyone knew what he was doing.  
William was taking a big risk and he knew it would probably cost him his job. 

Did Spears care? 

Yes, No, Maybe?

“William is that you?” a fellow employee’s voice down the hall asked. 

Without wasting a second, William pinned the witness down. His scythe positioned at the reaper’s throat.

“Whoa, calm down William it’s me, Ronald!” 

The reaper repositioned the scythe allowing Knox to get up as he glared at his boss.

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” the young reaper asked attempting to erase the soreness from his neck. 

Spears only stared silently at Knox before the portal appeared behind him.

Ronald’s eyes widened knowing immediately what William was doing.

“Are you crazy! You have no idea where Grell is! You could lose everything if you do this!” Ronald stated almost yelling at his superior.

“I’ve already lost my sanity, other than that I have nothing else to lose.”

William moved in front of the portal and looked back at the young reaper.

“I suggest you not tell anyone of this or I will make sure you are so knee-deep in paperwork that your social life will become nonexistent.” 

Ronald frowned but said nothing as William disappeared into the London portal.

 

With Ira….

 

The angel put the finishing touches on the table she prepared in the park’s gazebo. 

Ira made a nice pot of black tea with different arrays of sugar. Now that the mood was set, all the angel needed were the participants.

According to plan, Ira sent Gem a letter, while Grell sent the other to Undertaker. They were scheduled to arrive in two minutes upon the letters’ request.

Ira was nervous this was probably the only chance the angel would get to fix things between her friends. Her thoughts slowly went to Grell who was back at the shop watching Ryder.

As much as Ira would have wanted him to be here by her side, the angel knew the red reaper wasn’t involved in the situation. 

Besides, Grell would have easily found the whole confrontation boring and suggest that the Gem and Undertaker have another altercation to make things more interesting for him.  
Even though this was Grell’s plan, he thought of it for Ira’s sake. He didn’t like Undertaker’s advances toward his sister. 

“Good evening Ira, I got your message.” Gem said her steps feeling heavy with her mood and her eyes hurt from shedding tears.

Ira watched as her best friend took a seat, the angel wanted to crawl into a hole. Gem’s pain was completely written on her face and bodily movements.

“ I glad you could make it. How about some tea.” Ira said pouring some hot tea in a cup for her friend.  
Gem took a sip, a sigh of relief leaving the woman’s mouth. 

“Thanks, I needed that.” Gem replied relaxing in the warmth of the evening. 

She saw an arrangement of cookies and attempted to grab one, but stopped then glared at Ira.

“What are these?” Gem asked. 

“Cookies, silly!” the angel said in a playful voice pushing the dish to Gem.

“ Eat you look famished!” Ira muttered nervously. 

“Bone-shaped,” Gem said fearing who was arriving to join them.

Gem stood quickly gaining Ira’s attention.

“Now look, I did this for both of you.” 

Just as the words spilled from Ira, Undertaker appeared his facial expression one of somber as his yellow-green eyes landed on the object of his affections.

“Gem,” he uttered stepping into the gazebo.

His action caused Gem to back away from the reaper.

“I need to leave.” The woman began before a powerful force constricted her to the chair. The force pushed Undertaker into the chair next to her. 

Both struggled but were unable to leave their seats.  
Fearfully, they beheld an angry angel. Her magic creating an orb around the gazabo.  
Gem snuck a glance at Undertaker hoping he could use his abilities but to her disappointment, his power could override hers in his present state. 

“No, you don’t.” Ira’s words rang dangerously in the air. 

“I brought you two here for a reason. Now you both are going to sit down and listen instead of running off like cowards afraid of your own feelings!” Ira yelled.

“First off, I want to apologize to you, Adrian. You told me plainly that you didn’t want Gem to know about our past together. I’m sorry but I feel you should tell her yourself. I know you don’t like mentioning the past, neither do I. But if you want a future with Gem you need to be honest with her.” Ira addressed turning to her best friend.

“Gem, I am sorry. Everything is my fault. You are my best friend and I never wanted to hurt you.”  
Ira took the chair next to Gem, who was still trapped in hers.

“What Adrien and I had is ancient history. The one reaper I plan on spending my life with is Grell.” Ira added blushing when she saw a small grin on Gem face.  
“What you saw in the kitchen a bitter rivalry between reapers and angels. That is the reason why Grell didn’t like me because we are natural enemies.” Ira explained standing between the pair.

“I didn’t enjoy fighting brother and don’t want to put a rift between this family. Gem, you have a chance to start a new life and Adrien is worth it. Don’t cut ties because of my foolishness. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” Ira concluded her speech and released her powers from Undertaker and Gem. 

Once free, the human woman walked over to Gem taking her hands on her own.

“I do you will always be my best friend no matter what. But I fear his affections are stronger with you than they are me.” She muttered sadly forgetting the reaper was present.

“That’s not true.”

Gem’s gaze met Undertaker’s, he stood from his seat and walked to the woman.

“My affections are complicated, but I find myself consumed with thoughts of you.” 

Undertaker took Gem’s hands from Ira’s and pulled the woman to him. 

The angel seeing the intimate moment grabbed a book from underneath the table and walked over to a bench in the distance.

“ I will be here if you need me,” she shouted.

Once gone, Undertaker began to explain his relationship with Ira to Gem.

He didn’t want to, but the angel was right. He desired Gem and he needed to be honest if they to be more than friends.

“Thousands of years ago, there was a war between supernatural creatures. Being a legend among my kind, I was forced to participate. The reapers were fighting against the angels, the other creatures such as demons became neutral choosing not to take part unless they received something in return.” 

Gem absorbed the information and urged the reaper to continue while she poured him a cup of tea.

“I met Ira when she was wounded in battle, instead of killing her I tended to her wounds and bribed Sebastian to send her back to the Chamber Sanctuary. We met again off the battlefield and became close, promising to help each other survive the war despite being on opposite sides.” 

“The war grew worse as days transcended into weeks. Both sides lost many valiant comrades. In time because of the pressure of the war, Ira and I’s friendship turned to infatuation. Sebastian blackmailed us, he only kept his mouth shut if I sneaked him a few souls. I did so in order to protect Ira.”

Undertaker looked into Gem’s ruby eyes, her full lips teasing him as he held her close.

“It would be a lie if I said we didn’t kiss or speak sweet nothings to one another. It was comforting for both of us, but we never truly loved each other. We realized that once the war ended and we went our separate we were meant to be friends, nothing more.” 

Undertaker leaned into Gem, his silver locks intertwining with her brown ones.

“You are precious to me if there is anything in my life I can’t live without it is you.”  
The woman blushed, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I was afraid. I had to think of Ryder’s wellbeing. After Andrew’s death, I can’t take another loss.” she whimpered continuing to shed tears.

“ It is alright love,” Undertaker muttered holding her close and stroking her back. 

“ You are an amazing man if it wasn’t for you who knows where I would be. Your good with Ryder and I can’t imagine life without my dearest friend.” Gem said embracing the grim reaper. 

“ Just a friend?” Undertaker asked before Gem sensually kissed the shell of his ear. 

“ Maybe.” Gem whispered winking as Ira rejoined the pair. 

“When we get home Ira can you make some more of that tea it was good,” Gem asked leaning her head on Undertaker’s shoulder.

The grim reaper placed a kiss on her forehead as the three walked home.

“That was some of Grell’s brew so you will have to ask him,” She replied before a look of terror crossed their faces as the shop came into view.

The door was kicked opened and the windows looked as if they were smashed with rocks.

“No,” Gem whispered, as all three ran inside calling for Grell and Ryder. 

Ira gasped when they reached the kitchen, Grell was lying unresponsive on the ground his face, hands and arms covered in cuts and bruises.  
The group went over and positioned him near the wall, while Ira attempted to revive her injured love.

Gem and Undertaker ran around the nearly destroyed house searching for the baby, after a few minutes they returned to the kitchen. 

By then, Grell was conscious, moaning in pain as Ira placed a washcloth on his bruises. 

Gem was in tears as Undertaker held her assuring the woman they would somehow find her son. 

“The reapers took him, I know it! she yelled in panic wondering how Dispatch could have found their hideout.

Grell moved his lips uttering noises to get their attention.

“S-Sebastian.” The reaper muttered through the pain.

The retired reaper, human woman and angelic hybrid stared at Grell in shock.

“Sebastian took him.”


End file.
